Handfasting With the Joneses
by Totally4Ryo
Summary: Ianto's mother holds a handfasting for Jack and Ianto. Crossover with Doctor Who - includes a future regeneration of the Doctor 12th .


Title: Handfasting With the Joneses  
Rating: G (maybe a mild bad word, but otherwise family friendly)  
Characters: Jack/Ianto, OCs: the Jones family  
Summary: Ianto's mother hosts a handfasting for Jack and Ianto.  
Beta by: Milady_Dragon  
Notes: This fic was written by request of bookwrm89 who asked for a sequel to Keeping Yule With the Joneses, so this is a giftfic for her.

* * *

**Handfasting With the Joneses**

The atmosphere at the Jones cottage was festive. Ianto's family had arrived early in the morning. Ianto's oldest sister, Cari, was helping her mother with preparations in the kitchen. Jack, Ianto, and Ianto's brother were tasked with decorating in the main room.

Over the fireplace hung a plain fir wreath that by the end of the evening would be decorated by all the Jones family, along with any other guests who wanted to join in.

Jack was already accepted into the family by most of the Jones family, but within a few hours he would officially be a Jones. It was a cause for high spirits and excitement, more than usual on that particular day of the year.

One of Ianto's nieces, Ann, ran into the room. "Uncle Ianto! Uncle Jack!" she called out. "Grans said to go into the garden."

Ianto looked over to Jack, who was hanging out boughs of evergreen. "I hope it's not too serious," he said as he finished placing a big red plaid bow on a section of pine Jack had already hung up.

Cari also entered the room from the kitchen. "Ianto," she called out, "Mam said to make sure you bring some of the mistletoe. And hurry. We need to finish the ceremony spot before you need to start getting dressed for the first ceremony."

Chuckling, Jack turned to pick several bundles of mistletoe from a basket. With his other hand, he caught Ianto's, and moved in for a quick kiss, holding the mistletoe above them. "Please don't let any aliens land in Cardiff today," he murmured to Ianto as they broke the kiss.

"I'll settle for at least after the ritual is over," Ianto replied. "If they must, that is."

"Practical as always, Mr. Jones, but I want today to be about us, and family," Jack said. "And aliens are not family."

Ianto gave Jack a strange look.

"Okay, but my brother is as alien, as I am, which even you say isn't much."

"Ianto! Jack!" Cari snapped. "Mam's having fits. She swears we're running late with everything."

"Impossible," Ianto said. "She's just being daft. She was like this on your wedding day too, you know."

"I'd be worried if she was calm today. It would mean she really doesn't sanction this union." Cari smiled brightly as Jack and Ianto walked to her, still holding hands. She slipped to Ianto's other side and wrapped her arms through her youngest brother's and squeezed it. "I'm so excited, Ianto." Leaning in to whisper in his ear, "Didn't I tell you last year that it was more than just having fun? Now here you and Jack are going to be handfasted today."

"Hey, what's going on there?" Jack asked in a teasing tone. "If you weren't my husband's sister, I'd be getting worried."

"He's not your husband yet, Jack, but soon. Patience." She smiled at Jack.

The three continued out of the cottage and through the garden. Jack noticed Ianto's brother, Cymry and his wife, Susan, working on hanging lighted boughs of cedar and spruce and handmade strands garland of acorns, dried cranberries and sprigs of evergreen from tree to tree. They had enlisted the help of their children to help in handing them objects as needed. The children started to smile and jump up and down as they waved to Jack and Ianto, calling out to them.

Grinning, Jack waved back to the children before Ianto managed to raise his arm to do the same. His sister Wendi was setting round tables with candles and arrangements of poinsettias that seemed to be coming out of twisted tree trunks, crystals hanging from them. Karen, Wendy's partner, was supervising Ianto's Uncles David and Bevyn in putting up the tent.

Both Jack and Ianto were not interested in the details for the dinner and party after their handfasting. All they were concerned about was the ritual itself in the late afternoon and the arrangements for a simple civil partnership at City Hall in the earlier part of the afternoon. They worked with Ianto's mother and Lady Reva, who was to officiate over the ritual. Morwenna Jones had introduced Lady Reva to Jack and Ianto a few weeks after Ianto's birthday. Jack had pulled Ianto out for a short walk during the party and when the two men returned, Ianto announced to his family that Jack had proposed to him. Together, the men spoke to Lady Reva about the parts they wanted to customize and picked out which ritual they preferred. Much to Jack's delight, one of the basic rituals offered reminded Jack a lot of the binding ceremonies where he was from. It was the one that both Jack and Ianto had agreed on.

Morwenna had offered to take care of everything else, including decorating and seeing that a proper party worthy for the Jones was planned. In the end, it also involved both of Ianto's sisters, his Uncle David, who was his father's brother, and Susan for the planning. In the last couple of days, the entire Jones clan had been pressed into service to start the execution of what Morwenna insisted would be a day that her youngest son and his beloved would never forget. She wanted to be certain that it was going to be a day that Jack would never forget ever in his immortal life.

As the soon to be joined couple watched the preparations, they were amazed that somehow everything seemed simple and basic, and yet special and beautiful. The garden looked like an extension of the woods with the trunks that had poinsettia and holly and sprigs from trees painted gold flowing from it. There were two types of candleholders among the many candles at the base of each arrangement – crystalline and holders that looked like they'd been carved out from parts of a tree. The colors were green, gold and red.

"The tables look amazing," Jack commented as they walked through the garden toward the high ivy-covered gate. He hugged Ianto, wearing a bright, warm smile. "I can't believe your mother is going through all this trouble for us."

"It's no different than for any of us," Cari stated. "Okay, she went out a bit more, but Ianto is the last of her children to be married, and he's the youngest." She looked past Ianto to Jack, who was about to open his mouth. "Don't forget, Torri married Karen. Ianto is not the first one in the family to have a same sex partner. Look at Uncle Huw; he has Uncle Eddy."

"Point taken. Still, I'm grateful. I'd hate our union be a reason of discontent between Ianto and his family," Jack said. "I worried about it before I got to meet everyone."

"Nothing to worry about, Jack. You're family. Everyone agrees you're the best thing to happen to Ianto, and we all love you for making him happy. Mam embraced you into the family last Yule," Cari said.

"Still, I'm thankful." Jack smiled at Ianto. "You have an amazing family, Mr. Jones." His look turned slightly wistful. "I wish you could have met my parents."

"From what you told me, Jack, I would have adored your parents," Ianto said with a loving smile.

"We all would have, Jack," Cari said with a gentle smile. "I feel like I know them."

As they left the garden to head into the woods where Jack and Ianto's handfasting was to take place, Jack thought back to the last year since his first time at the Jones's homestead. There was something about Morwenna that made it easy for Jack to open up more. He couldn't explain it, but he suspected that whatever it was that made him feel safe to talk to her was passed down to Ianto. Maybe that was why he had opened up to the young Welshman in the first place – even after the incident with Lisa. He would have thought that all trust in Ianto would have been lost and would not entrust his Admin with details about his life that the others did not know. He should have Retconned Ianto back to childhood, left him in his flat, and not care what would happen after. Instead, he merely suspended Ianto for a few weeks, and that was only to allow the Welshman time to grieve and pull himself together. It also gave Jack the opportunity to see that the rest of the team cooled down and not pull their guns on Ianto when he finally returned back to work. In the time of Ianto's suspension, Jack had found himself going to Ianto's flat when the others left for the night, and even sometimes fled the Hub without explanation to the team other than to call him on his mobile if the Rift acted up when he received a call from a distraught Ianto.

At first, the visits were uncomfortable and awkward. Ianto had a lot of anger still inside, and not just to Jack for what had happened that night. It had been building up since the Battle of Canary Wharf, since Ianto had found Lisa in a conversion unit, partially converted. Ianto also found it easy to blame Jack for his feelings of guilt. When he had first decided to start stalking the leader of Torchwood Three to convince the Captain to give him a job, he was not counting on finding himself attracted to the older man. He would never have bet on it, since he'd never had any interest in men before that. While being open minded because of how he was raised and having both a sister and an uncle who were gay, he always thought that same sex attraction was for someone else, and never him. Until he met Captain Jack Harkness. The night they had captured Myfanwy, Ianto almost kissed Jack as he covered the Captain's body with his; he knew he had wanted to kiss Jack. Something stirred within Ianto that he was not expecting and suddenly hearing Jack's offer of a job made Ianto feel things he did not plan on. Instead of feeling elated for succeeding, he felt shamed and guilty, knowing he was using the Captain and would play him until he was able to find a way to cure Lisa and get back the woman he loved. He went back to the small flat also feeling guilty for starting to feel the way he did about Jack Harkness. It felt like he was cheating on Lisa. In the weeks during his suspension, Ianto had explained it all to Jack. It was toward the end of Ianto's suspension that they'd shared their first kiss.

It did not go any further until after the incident with the fairies. The rest of the team was angry at Jack for allowing Jasmine to go with the fairies; even Gwen, who had forgotten that Jack had recently lost someone that he had loved for decades and was still grieving her. When they had all left, and Jack had thought he was alone in the Hub, Ianto had appeared, offering Jack coffee and a shoulder to lean on. Ianto had helped Jack while the older man made Estelle's final arrangements. Jack found it easy to find himself lying in his cramped cot with Ianto's body alongside him, in Ianto's arms and allowed the tears to freely flow. It was almost like the evenings spend in Ianto's flat after Lisa, only now it was Ianto comforting Jack and helping him get over losing a lover. The evening after, Ianto stayed behind again and they finally consummated their relationship. At first, both men agreed it was to be for fun, to share common pleasures, and while they both accepted that there was also caring and trust between them, they never thought that love had anything to do with it.

Obviously they were wrong. It was Ianto who was first to admit to himself that he loved Jack. It took Jack a little longer to admit the truth to himself, although once he did, he knew that he had loved Ianto for a while. It was only the year before, after Jack's first Yule with Ianto's family, that they were finally able to say the words to each other. Not long after, the relationship had changed because they knew they were not just in it for fun and opened admitted they were in an exclusive, loving relationship. Jack had practically moved into Ianto's flat by the time the Captain had proposed to Ianto on his last birthday. In the weeks that had followed, Jack had completely moved out of the Hub and into Ianto's – now their – flat, even if duty had them spend more nights in the Hub than they wanted.

Also through the last year, Ianto found himself visiting his mother regularly whenever the Rift allowed, bringing Jack along with him. They both also saw more of Ianto's family, sometimes going over to one of Ianto's siblings' house. They also managed to take part in Morwenna Jones's Sabbath celebrations. Over the time, Ianto found himself learning more about Jack's youth along with his mother. Eventually, the entire family knew Jack was a time-traveler from the 51st century and that they worked for an organization that defended the Earth from alien threats. Ianto's family took it all in stride and even commended them for their efforts, simply warning them both to keep each other safe. What Jack found more amazing was how the elders in the family never blinked an eye when confronted with the truth of life on other worlds, time travel and aliens in Cardiff.

Jack had not mentioned it to Ianto yet, but he suspected there was more to his partner's heritage than the family was letting on. Ianto's siblings seemed a little amazed to be confronted with something they suspected was the truth, but Morwenna and her siblings took it too much in stride. Jack was convinced that something had happened in the past. Either someone from the family'd had an encounter with aliens, or they knew someone who had.

Jack realized that he was about to marry into a family who knew almost everything about him, and had accepted him for who he was. They had embraced him as one of them. He felt good about that. For one thing, it would be easier for Ianto. There were no secrets to keep and hurt his family with. Over the year, Jack watched Ianto once again grow close to his family.

The only secret of Jack's that was still kept from most of the family was his immortality. While Jack spoke openly about his life on the Boeshane Peninsula, his family, and the Time Agency, he was careful about his past living on Earth. If he did mention something from eras gone by, he made it sound as if it was through time travel, and not because he had lived on Earth since 1869. Only Morwenna knew about his immortality, and even if the woman knew Jack was far older than she was, she still managed to present herself as Jack's elder and treated him as someone only a few years older than Ianto. Jack found it refreshing and loved Morwenna more for it.

"Now is not the time for your mind to go wandering to far off places," Ianto's amused voice broke into Jack's musings.

Jack blinked and turned his head to find Ianto looking at him with an affectionate grin. "Sorry. I was just thinking about the past year and how wonderful your family is."

"Don't apologize, Jack," Cari said with a bit of a snort. "Don't let my brother tease you, because he's been drifting off, too." Her smile grew. "It's good to be like that on the day to take such an amazing journey."

Jack tightened his grip on Ianto's hand, smiling brightly. "Yeah. It is going to be an amazing journey, isn't it?"

Ianto nodded. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too," Jack said and leaned over to give Ianto a kiss.

Cari rolled her eyes as he left the couple behind to approach the site where the ritual was to take place later that afternoon.

"Oh leave them alone, Cari," Morwenna Jones's pleasant voice called out, followed by a laugh. "It's their handfasting day. They have the right. Just go back and get that mistletoe from Jack and bring it over here."

Jack and Ianto broke their kiss and with arms still around each other and turned their heads toward Morwenna's voice. Their heads were still close together so they were cheek to cheek.

"Oh, my God," Jack exclaimed, his eyes going wide.

"Mam, this is amazing!" Ianto said. He gave Jack a chaste kiss and pulled away. Taking his partner's hand, he started to walk toward where the circle was to take place.

"It is," Jack agreed. They walked past Cari to stand before Morwenna, wide eyes taking in all the details. "You didn't have to go through all this trouble, Morwenna. Honestly. Simple and plain would have been just fine," he said as Ianto hugged his mother.

"Nonsense. There is nothing simple or plain about you boys, or your love. It is only right to reflect that for your handfasting," Morwenna scolded Jack. She smiled as she hugged her youngest child and kissed his forehead. "And that's Mam to you now, Jack."

Ianto chuckled and hugged his mother tighter. "Mam, thank you. For everything. I can't even begin to…."

Morwenna laid a finger onto Ianto's lips. "Hush child. You don't have to. I'm your mother. Besides, you did not disappoint me in your decision on whom to spend the rest of your life with. I always knew you deserved someone special, more than the usual special that each of your brothers and sisters has chosen, because you, my Ianto, are very special."

Cari giggled. "Here we go again with Ianto being the miracle child again." She had joined them and playfully punched Ianto in his arm.

"You're just jealous because you're not," Ianto teased. He kissed his mother's cheek. "Still, Mam, there's no way I can't find a way to thank you for all this." He moved away from her so Jack could enfold her in a hug.

"Just love each other and continue to find the deeper magic within your love," Morwenna replied as she pulled Jack close to her.

Jack bowed his head to kiss her cheek. "I also need to thank you for everything." He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "You are, by far, my favorite mother-in-law, and always will be."

Morwenna chuckled. "That makes me happy to hear, Jack." She kissed his forehead. "And don't tell the others, but you are my favorite child-in-law." She grinned and winked at Jack. "Now, I just wanted you both to have a look at the site, even if it's still under construction. Then you two need to go back to the house and start getting dressed to go to City Hall and get that boring legal part of the day out of the way."

Jack laughed, hugging her close. "If it wasn't for the fact that I feel better having all the legal stuff filed so I can let everyone know that Ianto is my legal partner, I wouldn't, you know. This," Jack indicated the area being set up for their handfasting ritual, "is what is important to me."

"I know, Jack. Wanting to always take care of my Ianto and see that he's looked after," Morwenna said.

"Don't let Jack fool you," Ianto said with a teasing tone. "Jack felt the Civil Partnership part was important enough for us to actually go through all the steps of filling out paperwork, giving notice and showing up today before a registrar to sign the legal document, rather than allowing me to create the required files to insert into the system that would make us legal."

Jack turned his head and tried to scowl at Ianto. He failed as Morwenna and Cari laughed. Morwenna cupped Jack's cheek and smiled. "Today is a special day, and I'm glad you are not taking any shortcuts in making it all possible."

Ianto was looking around again. "Well, I can't say you are taking any shortcuts, Mam."

"I lead by example, not do as I say," Morwenna said with a laugh.

Ianto rolled his eyes and looked at his sister. "Right. And we know how true that was when we were back in our teens." He winked at her as Cari started to laugh, nodding her head in agreement. Jack tried his best not to snicker along with the siblings because Morwenna Jones's eyes were still on Jack.

"This is what I get in return for everything I do for those two," she said to Jack. "This is why we have big families, Jack. Because chances are at least of one the children will give me some respect." She winked at Jack, who finally started to laugh. "If you two are finished, then allow me to give you a brief tour of your handfasting site. Then, you should go back to the house and get yourselves ready to head over to City Hall to get that boring legal stuff over with." Her eyes twinkled betraying her true feelings on it. While she believed that the handfasting was the more exciting and heartfelt part of Jack and Ianto's big day, she was also glad that they had decided to make it legal. A handfasting could not protect the rights of a two partners, but the civil partnership could.

Moving so she was between Jack and Ianto, she looped an arm through each of theirs and led them around the large circle in the clearing. The boundary had been created with twigs and evergreen, broken off into four quarters by a setting that was part of a thick tree trunk decorated with more evergreen and flowers set into the trunk. Upon each tree trunk was a large hurricane glass set in an arrangement of evergreen, holly and more flowers. Inside the glass was a candle in the appropriate color for the direction the setting was in. Between the North and the East quarters was an arch, also done in evergreen, holly and flowers.

"This is lovely," Ianto stated. "And here I was expecting us to have to merely visualize the circle as usual."

"You will have mundanes in attendance, so I wanted to be sure the circle's boundaries were clear to all," Morwenna explained. "Surely, you remember that we always set up a boundary for handfastings."

"Yes, you're correct, Mam. But I remember them being made of rocks," Ianto said.

"This is a very special ceremony, held on the eve of the Winter Solstice, and the couple involved is very special. Your siblings handfasted to mundanes. Two of them had normal weddings to supplement the handfastings."

"Only for the legal part, Mam," Cari reminded Morwenna.

"You managed to incorporate both into your handfasting," Morwenna pointed out.

"I did not marry a mundane. But Torri, like Jack and Ianto, needed to have the civil partnership part done too."

"Torri and Karen also rented out a banquet room in the Holiday Inn to hold their civil partnership and an after party," Ianto said.

"Because Karen was a mundane and felt those of her friends and family who were accepting of her marriage would not understand the mysteries of a handfasting. Unlike Susan, who also allowed the handfasting to be the one ceremony."

"If we were able to, Mor—Mam, Ianto and I would have gladly made the ritual our only ceremony," Jack said. "But since we have to, we're going for bare necessity at City Hall, two witnesses and us, simply agreeing to what the registrar has to say and sign the papers. As far as I'm concerned, this is where Ianto and I will be joined." Jack looked across Morwenna and smiled.

"We will also have large crystals set along the boundary for additional energies," Morwenna explained. "It will all be ready by the time of the ceremony. I'm awaiting a dear old family friend, who I had taken the liberty of inviting, to arrive with the crystals we will use."

Ianto looked at his mother. "Mam, I know we have invited friends of ours who have not previously taken part of your rituals, but I thought the only other ones outside of the family will be a select few whom you trust implicitly, since we are also incorporating some elements from Jack's time to the ritual."

"No worries, Ianto. This man is a very special family friend that I had not seen for ages. He is the doctor who delivered you." She smiled widely.

Jack gave Ianto a reassuring grin. "I trust your mother," he said. "If this doctor will not run off screaming of any secrets of Torchwood that might be revealed during the ritual, I believe her."

Ianto took a deep breath. "If you insist, Jack."

"Ianto, Jack, I can assure you that Doctor Smith will not blink an eye, nor will he talk to ears that should never know the mysteries that are our families," Morwenna stated.

Ianto frowned slightly, realizing his mother started to start her cryptic style of talking that he associated with ritual, and with what she commonly referred to as the mysteries of the universe.

"What is that circle for, Mam?" Jack asked as he pointed between the West and South quarters to a circle that was set up to appear to just hover above the ground, but Jack was able to see the white translucent setting it was placed upon. It was decorated much like the arch in which everyone was to arrive in the circle through.

"That is a special surprise for you, Jack," Morwenna explained, hugging Jack's arm and smiling brightly up at him. "I am so excited. I knew I had to believe, but I'll admit that I feared Ianto would settle for someone he was not destined to share his life with. And then he brought you home, and I knew. I knew you were the one on that first night."

Jack hugged Morwenna, smiling indulgently, believing it was Ianto's mother's way of saying he was the one to make all Morwenna Jones's dreams for her youngest child come true. "I'm glad, Mam. I understand how Ianto is the man he is, because you are very special." He said that with feeling and sincerity. "Thank you, for bringing Ianto into this world so he could be part of my life. And, in that light, I'm honored that the man who helped that be possible will also join us tonight."

Morwenna was glowing with happiness. "Tonight will be most special, Jack. It will be an event that will transcend all time."

Ianto chuckled and leaned over to kiss his mother's cheek. "Please spare us the 'all time is now' speech, Mam. I'm sure if anyone understands it, it is a time traveler."

Morwenna turned from Jack to pat Ianto's cheek. "Yes, but Jack does not truly understand. In his time with us, he has learned to think in linear terms."

"That's only to keep my sanity, Mor—Mam," Jack explained. He gave her a roguish grin. "Because there is no pain killer on this planet and time to help with the headaches thinking otherwise will bring."

"We'll try to change that, Jack. You wait and see."

"Just bind me to Ianto, and I'll be forever in your dept, ma'am."

"That will be done with no debt, Jack, except to just love my Ianto true to your vows. Speaking of, I need to double check with you two one more time, especially you Jack, because of your unusual situation. Are you both certain you want your vows to be forever and a day?"

"Definitely," Jack replied without hesitation.

"We both discussed it at length and even covered unpleasant areas," Ianto explained. "Jack understands my wishes, and I respect his decisions. So yes, our vows are to be forever and a day. Because while my life is limited, unlike Jack's, I know my love for him will go beyond and for eternity. No matter who he loves after I am gone, I know that it does not mean he loves me any less, and I give my blessings that Jack will never be alone and always loved."

Jack moved from Morwenna so he could stand beside Ianto and slip his arm around the younger man's waist to pull him close. "Besides, from the way I understand it, there is a chance that whomever I might end up loving in a time after Ianto is gone, that it will be my Ianto in spirit, and that will be tied into our vows."

Morwenna smiled. "That is true. Forever and a day assures that through reincarnation, the bonded couple will always find each other again and again through eternity. However, as I said, yours is a unique situation, and I hope you carefully thought over what you wish for."

"In other words, be careful for what I wish for?" Jack asked. When Morwenna nodded solemnly, Jack smiled at her, still holding Ianto close. "Morwenna Jones, if the worst thing that could happen to me is that my wish to have Ianto at my side through forever could be true, then I wish for it. I know it is impossible, so I will accept the spirit of Ianto to always be in my life and hope I will know when he's back, so I can go back to loving him."

"This is an important journey you will embark on tonight. I just want to make sure you chose your vows carefully."

"We did, Mam, and with no doubts in our minds," Ianto assured his mother. "And in our hearts."

Morwenna smiled at the two, once again seeming to glow with happiness. She clasped her hands together before her. "I'm so glad to hear that. If that is true, then so mote it be."

"So mote it be," Jack repeated softly and moved his head to kiss Ianto. It was a passionate but brief kiss.

When they broke apart for air, Morwenna asked, "If everything is to your satisfaction, then you best start getting ready for the civil partnership. And when you get to the house, would you please tell everyone there that I'm going to need more help out here, especially with the canopy, should we get that weather that is in the forecast during the night."

Jack laughed. "I don't know about everyone else, but I'd gladly accept some rain over aliens tonight."

Morwenna gave Jack a strange smile as she laughed along with the others. She went over to hug and kiss first Jack and then Ianto. "Now, go and get yourselves legally joined. Everything will be ready by the time you get back." She moved over to hug and kiss Cari, who was to be one of their witnesses, along with Gwen.

"We'll have video, Mam," Cari said as they started back for the house.

"Wonderful! We'll watch it later tonight after the children do the Holly King panto," Morwenna replied, waving at them.

OoOoOoO

Ianto stood in the lounge of his mother's cottage, waiting for Jack to join him. He tried telling himself that he was not nervous, but he knew it was a lie. He knew it was silly to be nervous at this point. He was legally Jack's spouse already, thanks to the quick and brief Civil Partnership they had just returned from. Ianto's brother, Cymry, and Cari's husband, Martin, were waiting for their return. Cari and Gwen were instructed to head out toward the ritual site. Martin took charge of Jack and Cymry of Ianto, and took the men upstairs to freshen up. Ianto made it down first, minus his suit jacket, but still wearing his black pinstriped waistcoat and red shirt, plus tie.

Ianto figured his nerves were because they were putting more of the actual marriage part of the day in the handfasting wedding. They might be legal partners now, but after the ritual Jack would become Ianto's husband, and he would be Jack's. Ianto realized just how important the handfasting was to him.

His heartbeat quickened when he heard someone come down the stairs. He looked over to see Jack come down with Ianto's brother-in-law, both of them laughing. Like Ianto, Jack had lost his suit jacket, but was still dressed in the rest of his suit for the day. Ianto smiled warmly as he watched Jack look over to him. The immortal's eyes were shining brightly, making his blue color even more amazing. Jack's smile was wide and beautiful, so different than his usual 'dazzle 'em' smile. Ianto moved across the room to meet Jack as he finished descending the stairs. Martin smiled at the two of them.

Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto when the younger man stood before him. Ianto slipped his arms around Jack's neck and they kissed. "So, Mr. Harkness-Jones," Jack said when they broke apart, "how does it feel?"

Ianto chuckled. "Hard to believe it's true. Maybe after the handfasting, I'll believe it." He grinned at Jack, his ice blue eyes twinkling with happiness. "Are you sure you're comfortable with Harkness-Jones, Captain Harkness-Jones?"

Jack leaned in to rub his nose against Ianto's. "Very comfortable. I love you, Ianto Harkness-Jones."

"I love you too, Jack Harkness-Jones."

As they started to kiss again, the back door opened and Morwenna Jones' voice called through the cottage. "Are you ready for your proper hitching, my darlings?"

Jack and Ianto laughed. With their arms still around each other, they turned to face the Jones' family matriarch.

"Yes, we are," Ianto replied.

"Definitely ma'am… I mean, Mam," Jack replied with a huge grin.

She approached them, dressed in a shimmery, midnight blue ritual robe, with a silver and blue knotted sash. She carried two large rectangular boxes. "Today is a very special day indeed. For tonight, with your union, our family will regain our heritage." She stood before Martin. "Would you take this for Jack please? It's his ritual robe." She smiled as her son-in-law took the requested box.

He grinned, and looked over to Jack. "Your wedding outfit, Jack," he said holding up the box.

Jack's eyes were fixed on the box, staring in fascination at the intricate designs on the box. He looked back to Morwenna, who was moving over to Cymry. "And this is for Ianto." She smiled at her oldest son as he took the box from her.

Her smile grew as she noticed Jack's gaze. "See something you recognize?" she asked.

"It's… the fabric, it's not from this century," Jack remarked. He turned back to Martin, who was taking out of the robe from the box. The hooded robe was blue, but a lighter shade than Morwenna's. Jack reached out to finger the material. "The scrollwork," he said, amazed. "I think I know it."

Morwenna nodded. "It's from your home, Jack," she said with a warm smile. She hugged him. "You will be handfasted in material of your own world."

Jack looked at the robe Cymry removed from the box he held. "And that? It's almost familiar, but different."

"Close to your time, but not quite," she said.

Ianto's eyes went from the red robe that his older brother held out for him to give his mother a double look. "What? Mam, what's going on here?"

"Ianto, you were too young to remember, and since we were putting aside our true heritage in order to fit in to our new lives, it was decided not to speak of it. To put away all reminders of home and make Wales home."

"But we are Welsh," Ianto asked. "Our names are Welsh enough."

"They were names we took on when we came here."

"When?" Jack asked, as he allowed Martin to help him shrug into the robe.

Ianto looked shocked. "But… how? What's going on? And where did you get these from?"

"Our special guest. He did say long ago, on the day we arrived that we will know when to reclaim our heritage. It will be the day that the child he delivered will be joined to a man who had traveled as far as we." Morwenna looked at Jack. "And here we are today, my Ianto being joined to a man from the 51st century."

"Your guest is here?" Ianto asked.

"Why, of course. He arrived while you were at City Hall and helped us with the final preparations. And bought with us these lovely robes to wear for your handfasting from your home worlds. Well, it's not exactly yours, Ianto, but you were conceived there. And had it not been for an unexpected collision with one of our moons, you would have been born there."

Ianto's mouth was hanging open.

"Let your brother put you in your robes, and I'll explain it all along the way to your union," Morwenna said. "Jack, you look so handsome!" She watched as Ianto silently allowed his brother to dress him in the alien robe and Martin taking out a silver and blue sash.

"Martin knows because he was the first to come into our family from this world. The other spouses of your siblings found out while you were in town signing your paperwork. The children might not understand, which is okay. We'll have to talk to them a little more to assure that any family secrets they learn are not to be spoken outside the family," Morwenna explained as she went over to Jack. She took each end of the sash and started to tie it in an intricate knot. Taking a step back, she smiled warmly at Jack. "Welcome to the family, Jack." She held her arms out.

Jack fell into them instantly, hugging her tightly. "Thank you, Mam." He pulled away. He kissed her cheek. "Thank you for accepting me into your family." His grin grew. "So, not from these parts?" He raised an eyebrow.

Morwenna laughed and patted Jack's cheek before going over to Ianto, who was now in his robe. She took the red and gold sash from her other son and wrapped it around Ianto's waist. "You're still too skinny, darling. But maybe once you both move into your new flat, both of you might do more cooking." She smiled, her eyes starting to glitter with unshed tears. "Oh my Ianto! You look absolutely handsome!" She hugged her son to her. "I'm so happy for you. And he was right. You did find someone that you can share your true heritage with. May you and Jack have a long and happy lifetime."

"Mam, Jack will have an extra long life, unlike me," Ianto protested.

"And I hope for you two to have many decades before you are parted." She pulled his head down to kiss his forehead, smiling up at him. "But let's not think about that now. Today is the beginning of a long and glorious journey for you and Jack."

"Yes, it is," Ianto had to agree. "But I'm still curious about all this true heritage mumbo jumbo."

Morwenna laughed. "You catch aliens for a living and finding out that your own family is from a colony planet across the universe in the future is mumbo jumbo. Jack, what do you think about that?"

"That I truly found my perfect mate?" he asked with a chuckle. "I want to know more about this."

She led Ianto across the small distance to join Jack. Between the two robed men, she guided them towards the kitchen and the back door to the garden. "Your friends in attendance catch aliens too, yes?"

"Not all of them, but Andy knows more than he should," Jack said. "Rhys helps us when we need an extra hand, so I guess he qualifies for catching aliens."

Ianto smirked, knowing Jack would never admit to being happy about the times Rhys ended up helping them, but the Captain could not refute that his assistance made a difference in success of the missions Rhys was involved with. "Mam, everyone in attendance from our team and friends are safe with knowledge of alien existence. Now, please tell me what this is about with our family."

"Ianto, we arrived here shortly after your birth. All of us, the entire Clannagich Jones," Morwenna started to speak after taking a deep breath. She felt Jack's eyes on her.

"You're from a clan colony?" he asked.

"Yes, we are," she replied with a smile at her new son-in-law.

"What's a clan colony?" Ianto asked.

"It's a colony world where entire families migrated to a new world being colonized. They live in complexes by families," Jack explained. "Unlike where I grew up, where my parents left their families behind to start a new life on a new world. Sometimes immediate families will migrate to colonies like on the Boeshane Peninsula, but never extended families."

Morwenna was nodding her head in agreement with Jack.

Ianto stopped them just outside their garden gate and at the start of the woods behind the house. "So okay, say our family came from some colony world," he started before he was interrupted.

"Clan colony," Morwenna corrected him.

"Okay, from a clan colony… in the future?" he asked to get confirmation from his mother. When she nodded her head, he took a deep breath. "Then how the bloody hell did we all end up here in Wales?"

"I brought them here," an unfamiliar voice said from behind them.

Jack and Ianto spun to look in the direction of the woods to find a tall ginger man join them.

"Who are you?" Ianto demanded.

"This is Doctor Smith," Morwenna introduced with a smile. "This is the man who first rescued us from our dying world and then delivered you on our way to Earth."

Jack started to grin. "You were born in space," he said to Ianto. "Wait a minute." He looked back to the man in a perfectly ironed brown shirt with a black sweater draped around his shoulders and tied around his neck. "Doctor Smith?" he asked. The stranger started to grin. "Doctor John Smith?"

The man's grin grew. "That's correct. That's me. Doctor John Smith, Captain Jackity-Jack."

"John Bloody Smith!" Ianto cursed, suddenly understanding who this man was even if he had never seen him before; well, never seen him looking like this.

"Doctor! You're ginger!" Jack exclaimed. He hugged the strange man who was an old friend. As he pulled away, he admonished, "And it's Jack. Just Jack." He gave the Doctor a smile. "No, not just Jack. Jack Harkness-Jones." He studied the unfamiliar face of his old friend. The Time Lord now had short cropped ginger hair, green close set eyes, a prominent nose and a long face with a square chin.

"Captain Jack Harkness-Jones, you mean," the Doctor said with a wink.

"Yes, of course. Captain Jack Harkness-Jones. Do you remember Ianto Jones? Now Ianto Harkness-Jones," Jack added.

"Yes, of course I remember Ianto. Then again, you forget that Ianto and I go back much further than when Torchwood assisted me in towing the Earth back into place. But being that you just learned this information, that's understandable."

"Wait a bloody moment!" Ianto cut in. "I'm sorry for interrupting this quaint little reunion, but it was not more than a year ago, and you don't look like the Doctor I spoke to."

Morwenna was staring at Ianto as if he had lost his mind, while both Jack and the Doctor opened their mouths to speak.

"I know about bloody regenerations," Ianto cut them off before they had chance to speak. "But something seems…." His eyes settled on the Doctor. "Wrong." With satisfaction, he watched as the Doctor flinched.

"I was rather rude in that generation," the Doctor said. He peered closer at Ianto, and took a step closer. "Wrong, you say. I find that interesting. What exactly is wrong to you?"

Ianto shook his head. "I dunno, to be honest. It just feels that way."

Jack went to stand next to Ianto again and put his arm around him. "Ianto, whatever the Doctor said about me being wrong, he made up for it," he assured Ianto.

"It still hurt you. I saw the difference when you came back to us, Jack. However, that's not what I mean about it feeling wrong."

"Probably because while I'm your Doctor, Ianto Jones, I mean Ianto Harkness-Jones, I'm not Jack's Doctor."

"You're not just simply a regeneration from the last time we saw you?" Jack asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "No. There was another regeneration after that one. And now this one. I'm from your future, Jack. And Ianto, well, we're complicated, but I am the same Doctor who delivered you on the TARDIS on route to Wales."

"From where?" Ianto asked. "When?" He went from the Doctor to his mother. "Why now?"

"Because we wanted to fit in, Ianto," Morwenna explained. "There was a different Torchwood looking out for aliens, even if they were technically human. We could not bring attention to ourselves until the right time."

Jack reached out to take the elder woman's hand and squeeze it. "The right time being when you had protection. Like Torchwood's protection." He smiled at her.

"We're not using you, Jack. You must believe me. We'd have welcomed you all the same even if you were not the one we hoped Ianto would make a life with."

"I understand." Jack looked at the Doctor. "You spoke in riddles, making it seem like prophecy, when you knew the truth all along, didn't you? You, this regeneration, knew that Ianto and I end up together. That's making a mockery of magick, Doctor." Jack shook the forefinger of his free hand at the Doctor. "For shame."

Morwenna chuckled slightly. "Jack, a paradox is not a mockery of magick. If nothing else, it is magick in action. It is the future affecting the past, while the past becomes the future. The Doctor understands 'All Time Is Now' better than the best of us who follow the Craft."

"Indeed," Ianto quipped, raising an eyebrow. "I'm sure he does."

"I knew," the Doctor admitted, "but I never manipulated. And my past self, whom you will see again before regeneration, did not know what I do about you two."

Jack glanced at the Doctor. "What else do you know, Doctor?" he asked.

"I can't say, Jack. You know that. As I said, I have to allow events to play out as I remember."

"But…" Jack tightened his grip on Ianto. "Tell me, will we be happy? At least tell us that."

"Oh, that. Yes, you'll be happy. As Morwenna constantly reminds us today, your union is a grand and wonderful occasion. Don't worry about what is beyond your control, Jack. Do not allow fears to hold back everything you and Ianto can be. Promise me that, Jack." He gave Jack a warm, genuine smile. "I'm only repeating something you told me to make sure you remembered when I saw you again – on this day."

"Oi! My head!" Ianto exclaimed. "Bloody time travel."

The Doctor smirked as his attention went to Ianto. "Odd words coming from one who was born within the Vortex. Do you have a keen sense of time, Ianto?"

Jack started to laugh as he hugged Ianto to him. "Oh does he, Doc. So that explains it!"

"It's not so hard to understand once you, of all people, put your mind to it," the Doctor assured Ianto. "You should study with your mother for a while and then tell me what time travel does to your head. In fact, if you grasp it, I just might let you experience it again." He noted how Jack's hold on Ianto tightened possessively. "Maybe a belated honeymoon or something. The two of you," he added, including Jack in the invitation.

"We'll consider it, Doctor," Jack replied for them, "but it will be Ianto who will make the final decision."

"I'm certain there will be another chance to decide?" Ianto asked.

"Of course," the Doctor agreed with a nod.

"Now can we get the rest of this nice little story out of the way so Jack and I can get this handfasting started?" Ianto asked.

"Of course, Ianto," Morwenna stated. "Those who did not know yet were told while you were gone, but they will get the full story of our migration at the end of the ritual." She smiled at Ianto and Jack. "After you two are properly handfasted." She took a deep breath. "We're from a world called Beta Polarius, which was a clan colony. My parents traveled there from this area of Earth, but it isn't called Wales in the 64th century."

"64th century!" Ianto sputtered. He peered at his mother, an incredulous look on his face, blue eyes blazing. "We're from the bloody 64th century?"

Jack could not help but laugh. "That's brilliant!" he exclaimed, hugging Ianto closer.

"Technically you aren't," the Doctor pointed out. "You were conceived then, but if we must get technical, you were born outside of time, in the Vortex."

"Oh, this just keeps getting bloody better," Ianto quipped, rolling his eyes.

"So why?" Jack asked, attempting to get the conversation back on track. He was anxious to get handfasted to Ianto, but understood Ianto needed answers first. "I mean, why did you leave?"

"When my parents arrived on Beta Polarius, it was a simple colony. They left the Earth because they desired a large family, but there were regulations on Earth for population control. You wanted a large family, you got on a ship going to a far off colony. They also picked that particular world because they chose to follow the old ways, which on certain worlds were not so old. We live by moon cycles and seasons, and give honor to all that is natural. My parents' new world had been around for a while, but there were only the clan complexes with small cities. By the time I married Ianto's father, the world was growing. There were cities being built and within one of those new cities, new beliefs had showed up and attempts were being made to force those complexes outside that city to throw away our ways and accept the new religion. We resisted, of course. Shortly after I got pregnant with Ianto, civil war broke out on the world – Holy Wars, if you must."

Ianto frowned. "Sounds like Earth history repeating itself almost."

Morwenna smiled. "Exactly. Inside the new cities were followers of the new religion which they insisted was the one true way, while those of us in the clan complexes followed different way, older ways. Not all of us had the same beliefs, but the basics were enough for us to have common ground. Those complexes that did not convert over were subject to raids." She looked over to the Doctor.

"Some clans did well in defending themselves against the raids," the Doctor explained. "Your family's being one of those. When I came across the world, I ran into your mother, who despite being heavily pregnant with you, did so much work in securing underground hiding for children when the raids happened. Not just for her clan, but for those surrounding her complex. Your father managed to obtain inside information to get advance warning on when raids would happen. I ended up working with your parents, doing what we could to save lives. You see, the real cause of the Holy Wars was due to outside infiltration. Another race, one who thrived on violence and confusion, was responsible for introducing the new religion."

"So this civil war was not natural progression," Jack observed.

"No, not at all. With the information I had, and the additional information Lionel Jones, Ianto's father, would obtain, I ended working closely with them."

"The Doctor and your father managed to get information on those responsible and were making plans to bring them down. Just when we thought the Doctor would be able to convince them to leave…" Morwenna paused and took a deep breath, tears welling up in her eyes. "Oh, Ianto, they had a doomsday weapon, a last resort. They sent out proclamations that if we did not convert, it would be the end of the world. It was too late that the Doctor and your father discovered they were not lying, but it was not brought about by an angry god."

Jack and Ianto listened, both men looking horrified. "Those bastards," Jack uttered. "I've seen that before. Make the population believe their world is to end from the wrath of gods, when it's only beings who want to believe that they are the gods."

The Doctor nodded in agreement, his green eyes on Jack. "It happens too many times. And it happened to Morwenna and Lionel's world. The aliens had ships out in the surrounding sector of space."

"Their doomsday machine was on one of those ships," Ianto stated quietly.

"It was," the Doctor said.

"What did it do?" Jack asked.

"Made it look like a natural disaster, their god throwing our moon at the planet," Morwenna replied.

"Their technology diverted the moon to fall out of its orbit and gave it an additional push to crash into the world," the Doctor said. "There wasn't time to evacuate the planet."

"There weren't enough ships on the world to take everyone," Morwenna said, her voice breaking. "It was horrible." She started to weep quietly and the Doctor put his arm around her. She turned and buried her face in the Doctor's shoulder.

Ianto broke away from Jack and swiftly crossed the short distance to pull his mother into his arms. "I'm sorry, Mam. I'm so sorry," he whispered, kissing her forehead. He had lived through several almost end of the worlds, and knew the terror that could come. He had seen the chaos incited. He'd heard stories from Jack about how worlds came to an end, and realized the fear he felt was nothing compared to those of a truly doomed world. He hoped the Earth would never know. But his mother had lived through it. And after coming to Earth, had also lived through all the near misses. He suddenly felt guilty for not calling her during those times because he was too busy saving the world. Surely he could have taken out his phone and called her while he worked. Gwen always found the time to call Rhys. He hugged her tighter. "I didn't know, but that's no excuse. Mam, after that, all we've been through in the last few years?"

Morwenna lifted her head to look up to her son and gave him a watery smile. "They were frightful times, and brought back memories, but I had faith that all would be well. After all, I had the Doctor's prophecy and since it had not happened yet, I trusted that history would not be rewritten." She cupped Ianto's cheek. "After all, if the worst had happened here, then there's a good chance that we would all simply cease to exist. The Doctor used his knowledge, once he realized who the child I was carrying was."

"Wow, that's a major ouch," Ianto replied, wincing. He looked over to the Doctor. "Would that be possible?"

"No guarantee, but yes, it is a possibility," the Doctor replied.

"Now that made even my head hurt," Jack remarked, also wincing.

"So there was no time to evacuate, no time to get the ships already on the world ready for departure, and definitely no time for rescue ships to arrive," the Doctor continued. "It was time for me to leave."

Jack glared at the Doctor, but said nothing. What was the use? The Doctor always ran. At least Jack knew he did not run alone.

"I offered to take Morwenna and Lionel with me, but as much as she wanted her unborn son to have a chance to live, she said she would not leave her family behind," the Doctor continued. "I told her that of course, that included her other children." He smiled slightly. "This stubborn and amazing woman still refused and her husband supported her. They were not leaving the rest of their complex behind."

"You took them all?" Jack asked, surprised.

"There was no way I was going to allow Morwenna to die on that world, even if I had not known who that unborn child would become. Besides, I knew I had to get her off the world so you could be born. So, yes, I agreed. We had to move fast, but we managed to get the entire clan into the TARDIS, with them taking some possessions with them and we left," the Doctor finished. His green eyes settled on Ianto, who still held his mother. "You were not due to arrive for another month, so I thought we had time to get your mother settled in her new home before you arrived, but the stress was too much on her. She went into labor while we were traveling."

"The Doctor delivered you. You were born on the TARDIS," Morwenna said, smiling up at her son. "That was the first indication that I had that you were special. Even more special than your siblings, who of course, are special in their own right."

Jack's eyebrows were high on his forehead and eyes wide. "Doctor, just how many children were ever born on the TARDIS?"

The Doctor laughed. "Just one. Ianto Jones. I guess that's why he is the perfect match for you, Jack. You are both unique individuals." Losing his smile, his attention went back to Ianto. "You had us worried at first, you stubborn bugger." At Ianto's raised eyebrows for a response, he continued, "It was a difficult labor and suffered stress during the birth. You were stillborn when I finally got you out."

An audible intake of breath came from Ianto. Jack moved closer so he could place a hand on Ianto's back and he gazed at the Doctor in wonder. "Wha… What happened? I mean, you managed to revive him or else he wouldn't be here."

The Doctor suddenly looked uncomfortable. "The TARDIS. She was not going to allow me to tell your mother that along with her world, she had lost her son." He looked around before his eyes settled on Jack's. "Take what you will with that, and trust me when I say you both will have a happy and long union."

"Is he?" Jack started.

"No. Not that I'm aware of, but if he manages to keep himself from getting killed, he will age slowly and live a long life."

"I'm right here," Ianto stated, pulling away from his mother to confront Jack and the Doctor. "What are you talking about?" His eyes suddenly went wide as the realization hit him. "The TARDIS used the Vortex to bring me back?"

"Yes," the Doctor said with a nod. "You have a touch of the Vortex in you."

Jack started to grin. "That's brilliant." He hugged Ianto to him and kissed him briefly. "That's amazing." He started to laugh. "You have a longer lifespan, Ianto. Do you realize what that means?"

"As long as I keep myself alive. And I swear, Jack, I'll do what I can to make sure I do. But it won't be easy doing what we do."

"As much as the story about what happened on your mother's world is disturbing, I can't help but feel like we've been given the best wedding gift with this knowledge," Jack said.

Both Morwenna and the Doctor were smiling. "It is indeed," Morwenna stated. "It is. Live long and well with that knowledge."

"Oh we will," Jack said. He smiled affectionately at Morwenna. "I know something else is true. Ianto is who he is because he has a very remarkable mother. And from I hear, father. I'm thankful for that." He hugged Ianto again and looked over to the Doctor. "And thank you, too. You and the TARDIS."

The Doctor shrugged. "I'm not all that bad." He winked at Jack.

"No," Ianto stated. "No, you're not. Thank you, Doctor. For everything. For what you did for my parents and our family, and for giving me a chance."

"The Doctor was present at your Naming Ceremony," Morwenna stated. "I said the pictures were lost, but the truth is the few we have are digital from a technology further advanced than what is here, and were taken on the TARDIS. Because of the circumstances of your birth, we felt it best to have your Naming right away." She went over to the Doctor and threw her arms around his neck, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Only I did not know exactly what you did to save Ianto. You are truly an amazing and wonderful man, Doctor. And I thank you. You will always be a member of our family."

"That is an honor, Morwenna Jones." He smiled at her, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he grinned at her. With a sly wink, he looked over to Ianto. "I guess that makes us family, Ianto."

"Don't expect me to start calling you Uncle Doctor," Ianto quipped with his trademark sarcasm, making everyone laugh.

"And Jack, I guess that makes you my in-law," the Doctor stated. "You better treat him well or you'll have to answer to me – assuming you survive Morwenna and the rest of the Jones clan."

Jack laughed. "I'm not worried. I have no intention to mistreat Ianto." He grinned at the Doctor. "And I'm sure you know that already."

"Touché', Jack." The Doctor clapped his hands together. "So are we ready for a handfasting?"

"Almost," Morwenna said. "I need to pull Ianto to the side a moment and inform him of one little detail he'll need for the ritual."

"What's that, Mam?" Ianto asked.

"I'll be heading over to join the others and see you soon," the Doctor said, gesturing vaguely in the direction through the woods where the clearing the ritual was to take place was.

"We'll be there shortly," Morwenna said. "Please tell Cari to make sure everyone is ready to start once we arrive."

The Doctor nodded and smiled before heading along the path into the wooded area.

"Excuse us for a moment, Jack," Morwenna said as she pulled her youngest child to a spot away from the Captain.

"What is it, Mam?" Ianto asked once they were alone. He noticed Jack had wandered off to stand on the path at the beginning of the woods and tried not to look at them. He smirked. "Speak low, Mam. Where Jack's from, he has better hearing than us."

Morwenna cupped his head between her hands as she looked up at Ianto. "My dearest boy, there's so much that should be yours that you've been denied. All advances in humans that you do not have, while others are repressed. The Doctor did that for you and your siblings before we left the TARDIS, so attention would not be brought to any of you. We fabricated a family history, using as much as possible from my parents. We also gave everyone Welsh names." She smiled at him. "Back on our world, it was opposite. We used Welsh names for our magickal names, and the names we would share with only those we intend to spend our lives with. Outsiders never knew those names. Morwenna was mine, but I assumed that name when the Doctor brought us here."

"I assume he settled you back in 1983 then? The year that my birth certificate says?"

"Yes. He helped us with everything including false documents, integrating our existence into databases so it seems we've always been here. Ianto was the magickal name we had chosen for you, but had you been born on our home world, you would have had another name," Morwenna explained.

"Now I'm intrigued," Ianto said.

"There is the part of the ritual where Jack will whisper his real name to you. It is your right that you return the favor to Jack."

Ianto shook his head. "Before you tell me, I have one question. Jones? Is that also an assumed name?"

Morwenna laughed. "There are many things that last through time. Names are one, first and last. You will find some names common in this time in the future. Jack's parents are example of that."

"I see," Ianto said. "Franklin and Deanna."

"Exactly. And Jones is such a common name, it survives as a family name."

"So Jones was always our family name," Ianto concluded.

"Clannagich Jones, to be precise," she stated.

"Of course. Semantics," Ianto quipped with a smile. "So, what is the name I will whisper into Jack's ear to allow him to have even more power over me."

"You will both have power over each other, as equals. As it is right for a truly bonded couple." She pulled Ianto's head down and whispered into his ear.

OoOoOoO

Jack stood waiting as Ianto and Morwenna spoke. He could not help but smile widely with the day's revelations. It was no doubt that Ianto was a very special man, but Jack had assumed it was because he loved the younger man. Now it was no wonder to Jack what had so strongly attracted Ianto to him. Why he was willing to forgive the young Welshman for the Lisa Cyberwoman incident, rather than Retcon him back to childhood and leave him stranded somewhere to be found. Ianto had always seemed different to him and he understood why now. In essence they were more alike than Jack imagined, strangers in a world that was not truly their own; even if Ianto was raised in Wales, and Jack had spent more time on Earth (and especially in Wales) than anywhere else in his long life. They were also both men from worlds across the universe in the future. It also explained why he felt so comfortable around the Jones, and why he had opened so much to them, finding himself accepted without a blink of the eye. They understood him, because they were also displaced in a time that was not originally theirs. Jack realized it was not only Ianto who was the only one for him, but the family he had now married into. As a bonus, he discovered that the Doctor had assisted in Ianto's delivery on the TARDIS, and the TARDIS had given life to Ianto when originally there was none. The result was Ianto having an extended life to share with him. Jack vowed to do everything in his power to protect Ianto's life, so they would have a long life together.

He turned when he heard footsteps come behind him and saw Ianto and Morwenna approach. Ianto's smile was wide and bright as he walked alongside his mother, her hand slipped through his arm. He returned the smile.

"Are we ready?" he asked.

"Are you?" Ianto asked. "Knowing that you'll be bonded to me for a much longer time than you originally thought, are you still willing to do this?"

Jack closed the distance between them and pulled Ianto into his arms. "I'd be willing to do this even if it meant forever, which in essence, is what we agreed. Yes?"

"Yes," Ianto replied breathlessly.

Jack covered his mouth with Ianto's and kissed him passionately. Ianto's arms went around his neck and returned the kiss with equal fervor.

Morwenna stood to the side, her hands clasped together and smiling warmly, tears in her eyes as she waited for them to finally have to pull apart. She was overjoyed that Ianto had found someone like Jack, and knew they would have a very happy life together. She hoped that Ianto would decide to take the Doctor's offer to go on a trip with him, so he could see more than just the Earth. He deserved that, and she wanted that for him. To know Jack would be with him made it better for her.

"I think we best get moving before we get too distracted," Ianto muttered after he caught his breath, still in Jack's hold.

Jack laughed. "Yes, we should."

"We can still change the Great Rite to accommodate you boys," Morwenna remarked.

Jack laughed at Ianto's indignant look. He was also reminded of another reason why he adored Morwenna as much as he did – even knowing how old he was, she still managed to make him feel like he was younger, young enough for her to be his elder and he liked that feeling very much.

"I don't think so, Mam," Ianto sputtered.

"We have good reasons for going for the symbolic Great Rite," Jack added as he pulled away from Ianto. He grasped the younger man's hand and started to walk through the woods with Morwenna walking with them. "This is a very equal relationship, and we want Great Rite to reflect that. Doing the literal version could take a while because we'd have to go through it twice, changing positions."

"Jack!" Ianto yelped, swatting Jack with his free hand. "You are talking to my mother."

Morwenna laughed merrily. "Like I don't know about such things. If I didn't, you and your siblings would never have been born." She winked roguishly at her son, making Ianto blush and mutter under his breath and Jack to chuckle warmly.

The continued to walk the short distance through the woods in silence, Jack and Ianto still holding hands and sharing loving smiles until they reached the clearing.

The couple came to a stop and stared at the designated circle, the décor and their guests gathered.

"This is gorgeous!" Jack exclaimed.

"It is," Ianto stated happily. "I'm glad we allowed Mam to handle the decorations."

They continued to watch as those involved with the ritual noticed them and started to take their places to begin.

Ianto's three sisters and brother were all dressed in robes in the same fabric as the ones Jack and Ianto wore, with designs similar to the ones on Ianto's robe, but not as heavily ornate as Ianto and Jack's. Cari was in a yellow robe, Torri was in red, Cymry in blue and Wendy in green. They were lighting candles set in various odd shaped glass holders to protect the flames against the wind that were set on the altar and around within the circle among the guests. Others from Morwenna's group were giving last minute touches. Jack and Ianto stood just outside the circle and watched. When planning the ritual, they were given the option of a tent to stay within until their Guardians came to escort them to the circle at the appropriate time in the ritual. Both Jack and Ianto denied the offer because they preferred to watch the proceedings from beginning to end, even if they were assured it was all being recorded on video for them.

Morwenna picked up a glass multifaceted urn that glimmered with the colours of the rainbow when it caught the light from any of the flames being lit. She carried it over to the two men, indicating to the ginger-haired Doctor to join them.

"Jack, this urn contains sand from the shores of the Boeshane Peninsula. The Doctor collected it for us, along with the soil of the forests of our home world," Morwenna explained. "Would you mind if the Doctor joined me and poured the sand while we cast the magickal circle? I will be pouring soil from our world."

Jack's hand reached out to caress the urn, trembling slightly, upon realising what it contained. "It would be an honour if he did." His voice trembled with emotion as his fingers caressed the urn containing sand from the beaches he grew up on.

"Most of the elements will contain something of both worlds, as well as, of course, this one, since it's home for all of us now," she explained with a smile. "The Doctor has obtained herbs, resins and liquids from both worlds. You are familiar with the water pouring ritual?" she asked Jack.

"I am," Jack replied, his smile growing and his eyes glittering. "It's part of a binding ceremony on colony planets. My parents had it in theirs."

"Then you don't mind it being a part of yours?"

Jack started to open his mouth, but instead reached out and hugged Morwenna. "Thank you, Mam," he said, his voice thick with emotion. He kissed her temple and pulled away smiling.

Ianto watched his new husband and mother, with a wide bright smile. It was obvious how much it meant to Jack, whatever it was, which he could take a good guess at the basics of it. It was enough for him to know he would have no problem with it being part of their ritual.

His mother turned to him to ask, "Ianto, would you mind?"

Ianto looked at Jack, and took the older man's hand. "Never," he said. "If it's a part of Jack's home world, then it should be a part of this ceremony." His smile grew as Jack leaned over to kiss him lightly. It was a brief kiss and yet Ianto could feel the love from Jack pouring through. As they broke the kiss, he gazed into Ianto's eyes and saw that love reflected in them.

"Brilliant!" Morwenna exclaimed happily. "Doctor, I trust you provided yourself with a robe?" At the Doctor's nod, Morwenna took him by his arm. "Let's get you in it and we can start the ceremony. You boys go over there by Huw. When we're ready for you, David will come over to walk you into the circle."

"Mam, we went through this already. We're fine," Ianto said. He looked around. "But where is Gwen? Isn't she your Guardian, Jack?"

Jack smiled as he looked past Ianto. "There she is." He waved her over. They watched as Gwen kissed Rhys, and gave him a light shove in the direction of the other waiting guests and then walked over to them with a huge smile.

A bell rang, chiming through the woods.

They watched as one of the women in Morwenna's group, Diane, called for the guests to enter and take their seats. Martha Jones-Milligan and her husband Tom were among the guests, along with the rest of her family. Jack raised an eyebrow and Ianto chuckled and pulled Jack into a kiss.

"Of course, I invited them," Ianto laughed. He suddenly stopped laughing and moved so his forehead touched Jack's. "That's one of my gifts to you. At least we have everyone we care about here that can be here."

"I know," Jack sighed softly. "I wish Tosh and Owen were here too." Jack kissed Ianto's nose and smiled fondly. "Tosh would have been so excited for us. She might have even made Gwen look calm and sedate when we told her."

Ianto laughed again and hugged Jack. He kissed him lovingly, his arms going around Jack's neck. "That's a frightening thought considering," he said and his eyes went over to where Gwen stood, bristling with excited energy and speaking to Huw in soft tones. He looked back at Jack, blue meeting blue. "Thank you, Jack."

"They're here you know. Tosh and Owen, because they're in our hearts," Jack said. "Along with family we wish could be here today."

"You're right." They hugged again and then turned their attention toward the circle.

Once the guests were seated, Lady Reva stood before the altar and spoke to the guests about the ritual they were about to witness. When he finished speaking, Cari, Cymry, Wendy and Torri took their positions at each quarter. Cari took the East, Torri the South, Cymry the West and Wendy stood before the pillar designating the North.

Morwenna and the Doctor, now wearing a robe that was a very dark midnight that appeared as black with golden swirls, joined Morwenna and Lady Reva at the altar.

From his position outside the circle, next to Jack, Ianto noticed for the first time that there were items decorating the altar that he had not seen before for previous rituals, and his practised eye picked out the ones that were not of this world. He glanced around at his family, and then down at his robe. His eyes went wide and he felt Jack's arm go around him. He gazed up to Jack's concerned look.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked.

Ianto saw not only concern of his well-being, but worry that Ianto might not want to go through with the ritual after all. He gave Jack a reassuring smile and reached up with one hand to cup Jack's cheek. "I'm fine, Jack. It's just that... I'm not human," he blurted out.

Jack hugged Ianto. "But you are. Like I am. Our heritages are from Earth. Yours is even from Wales."

"But I wasn't born here."

"Neither was I," Jack pointed out. "Do you see me as less human?" He frowned slightly.

Shaking his head, he said, "No. Not at all. And even if you were less human, it wouldn't change how I feel for you. But Jack, here I believed all my life that I was born in Cardiff, in the 21st century."

"You were born on the TARDIS," Jack said with a smile. "Just another thing that makes you special. I know it might be a bit overwhelming to learn, but it changes nothing for me, Ianto. I love you. We had the legal part of our marriage earlier and now we're having the big ceremony."

"In the manner of both our worlds, apparently." Ianto smiled. "I just wish Mam had told me before all this. Give me time to absorb it. But it explains a lot."

Jack took a deep breath. "I guess living in hiding, it becomes hard to open to the truth. Remember that your family lived in fear for years, hiding who and where they are from, and the circumstances of your own birth, avoiding to become 'guests' of Torchwood or UNIT."

"I guess. But why now, Jack? Why couldn't she say something while we were planning it?"

Jack shrugged. "That's something to ask her after, but my guess is that she wasn't sure the Doctor would be here until she was able to reach him. I also think this was the first time she attempted to contact him since he settled everyone here in Cardiff. So I'm thinking that if she had not contacted him, we would have had the exact ritual we had been planning with her."

"You're right. And it's not that I'm adverse to it all. It's just a bit overwhelming." Ianto gazed at Jack with an impish grin. "Especially learning that I have an uncle who is an alien."

Jack laughed and hugged Ianto again. Together, they went back to watching the ritual.

OoOoOoO

Morwenna smiled at the Doctor as they stood side by side behind the altar, while Lady Reva lifted her hands, facing the gathered guests. Everyone fell silent as the High Priestess started to speak, marking the beginning of the ritual. She addressed the Lord and the Lady, stating they were all gathered with the intention of binding Jack and Ianto in the ritual of handfasting.

"Lord and Lady, who transcend all time and space, we gather here today with intent to bind Jack and Ianto in the timeless ritual of handfasting. With your blessings, we will celebrate that true love is also timeless and never-ending. This is Jack and Ianto's intent, to love each other forever and a day. May your love guide them through the ups and downs that they will face together, bringing them closer and stronger from the trials and to rejoice in their rewards. So mote it be."

Lady Riva turned to light two large white pillar candles, set within geometric design glass holders, one each from the market places of the Boeshane Peninsula and Beta Polarius. She turned back to the guests. "May the fires of Jack and Ianto's love burn brightly through the coming days of their life together."

She stood with her hands folded before her. It was Morwenna and the Doctor's cue. They walked around the table on opposite sides and picked up the urns they were charged with, and then moved away from the altar to join Cari at the East Quarter. They opened the urns, placing the lids on the surface of the small altar. Morwenna started to walk clockwise around the circle with the Doctor two paces behind her. Together they chanted as they dropped soil and sand onto the ground, marking the circle.

As she walked, Morwenna chanted, "With the soil of Beta Polarius, a world lost and yet not in existence, where we once called home and will call home, I consecrate this circle. May the soil beneath our feet blend in harmony as we have, making Earth our home."

The Doctor similarly chanted as he scattered sand onto the alien soil. "With the sands of the Boeshane Peninsula, a land ravaged and yet not in existence, that was once called home and will call home, I consecrate this circle. May the soil beneath our feet blend in harmony as Jack has, making Earth his home."

Once they were back at the East Quarter, together they spoke. "May the elements of the three worlds blend in harmony. What was and will be is now. Within this circle, we not only transcend time, but space. We are on Earth, the Boeshane Peninsula and Beta Polarius. So mote it be."

"So mote it be," the guests repeated, as well as Jack and Ianto from their places. The two men held hands. Jack's eyes glittered with tears, glad that his home was not forgotten in this ceremony.

"So mote it be," Lady Reva repeated. "We will continue to raise the energies of our circle, inviting forces of the three worlds to join us." She turned again to pick up a censor and went to the Earth Quarter. As she started to walk clockwise, smoke from within the censor curled and the aroma filled the air. It had a spicy heady fragrance much like frankincense and myrrh, but sweeter, like citrus.

"Pommolus," Jack whispered to Ianto.

"What?" Ianto asked.

"Pommolus is a resin from home. That's the citrus scent," Jack explained. His eyes grew distant. "Oh yeah. I didn't remember it until now, but in comparison, it's like myrrh and citrus."

"Not a citrus I've encountered before, and yet I know it's citrus," Ianto said in awe.

Jack smiled at him. "I suspect that since the fragrance of the frankincense is much spicier that there are resins from your family's world added.

"I believe this ceremony is truly threefold," Ianto stated, squeezing Jack's hand. "Three worlds. Three times. All combined in one."

"Makes it pretty special, yeah?" Jack asked.

"Oh yeah," Ianto replied, his eyes back on the High Priestess finishing her round.

They watched as Morwenna came over to Lady Reva with a large handmade ceramic bowl filled with water. The bowl was slightly uneven and malformed, but was deep enough to keep the liquid within from spilling over. It looks as if it was crafted by a small child.

Ianto smiled. "I made that bowl when I was a child. Mam usually keeps it on her private altar. She has one from each of us on there."

"Nice touch," Jack said with a smile.

Once she took the offered bowl from Morwenna, Lady Reva raised the bowl high, holding it in two hands. "We offer the water of Earth, the waters of that which is home to us all to consecrate this circle. May it bind the soils of Earth and Beta Polarius and the sands of the Boeshane Peninsula into one world, one time." She started to walk clockwise, sprinkling the water from the bowl onto the ground where the circle was set in sand and soil.

Once she made her round, she returned to the altar. "The circle is cast. We stand in a place where all time is now, where once had been and will be exists with the present. We stand in a land that is on Earth and yet not. May we hear the shores of the Boeshane Peninsula and the breezes of Beta Polarius with the sounds of the world we have come to call home. So mote it be."

"So mote it be," Jack and Ianto repeated, along with all who were gathered.

Gwen came over to stand next to Jack. "Leave it to you and Ianto to not have a typical circle cast." She shivered slightly and gazed over to the circle. "I swear I can feel energy from it."

Ianto grinned. "My family, as well as those within Mam's coven are usually good at raising energy within a circle. It's tangible, yes?"

"Very much so," Gwen replied as Jack nodded his head.

"I always thought I felt a faint something whenever Estelle called up a circle, but Ianto's family give good energies," Jack agreed. "Whenever they cast a circle, I can always faintly make out the cone of power coming from the circle. I can almost believe we are within a place in which all time is now. Almost like being in the Vortex, actually." Jack indicated the circle with a hand. "But this, I can see the cone of power. It's shimmering in colours and covering the circle. I can feel the energy stronger than before."

"This is a much powerful circle they cast than before," Huw said, coming up behind them. "They pulled out all the stops for this joining, but then it is a very special one. For each of Ianto's siblings married someone of this place and time, but not Ianto. He picked for a partner, someone like himself, not of this time and world. This is to our family, prophecy becoming real. A good prophecy, at that. But also why nothing was said to you until now. It was one of the provisions promised to the Doctor when he helped us fit into this world. You would not know of your heritage until you marry a man like yourself. And with this union, our heritage will return to our family." Huw winked at the three who were turned to look at him. "After all, the 21st century is when it all changes."

Jack's mouth dropped open, while Ianto laughed. A little too loudly perhaps, as they had the attention of Lady Reva and Morwenna, pausing in proceedings.

"I was merely fulfilling my role as Ianto's Guardian," Huw stated loudly. "Carry on."

Morwenna shook her head at her older brother, while Lady Reva chuckled. "Well now, let it be said that laughter will never interfere with raising energy. In fact, it only enhances it. So keep in mind that everyone's exuberant feelings tonight are helping in raising the energies of our circle. May we always find laughter and joy in all that we do. And may Jack and Ianto's life be filled with laughter and joy."

Jack shook his head, amused. "We really need that blessing, working for Torchwood and all," he said low, suddenly looking serious. "Because that is what I want for us. We'll never have complete normal, but that shouldn't mean we can't be happy," Jack said low. His eyes were on Lady Reva and Morwenna, who were conferring quietly by the altar.

"Who wants normal," Ianto quipped deadpan. "After all, my family are aliens."

It was Jack's turn to laugh, joined by Gwen and Huw. This time, except for fleeting glances, accompanied by smiles, those conducting the ritual within the circle went on as not noticing.

Ianto looked at Huw. "Uncle Huw, what worries me is that the coven is speaking of worlds other than Earth. Will we have to be administering Retcon after the celebrations?" He glanced back to the circle to see Lady Reva bow slightly to the Doctor. The Time Lord bowed lower in response and bounded away from the altar with Morwenna to take their seats in the front row.

Gwen covered her mouth to keep from giggling. Jack snorted as they all remembered having to Retcon the guests at Gwen's wedding.

Ianto looked back at the circle to find Lady Reva and two members of the coven prepare some things for the next part of the ritual, carrying the items over to the quarter it would be used for. A third member carried over large quartz-like rocks one at a time and set one at each quarter.

"No, Ianto. No need. That was one of the secrets that were to be kept until today. The Doctor will explain it better, but Jack should not find it a surprise that there are those who are not of this world but human enough not to raise suspicion. The coven are all people the Doctor had rescued from other worlds, and have the same basics in faith and made sure we all found each other. We were not to speak of our home worlds, but like us, when we do our own private worship, we never forgot what we left behind. That will all change by tonight," Huw exclaimed.

"I'm going to have a little talk with the Doctor," Jack said, sounding amazed.

"Don't be too harsh on the man," Huw warned. "I don't know his reasons, but my guess is that he trusted if not Torchwood at a time before you took over, he trusted your own involvement with the organization. Should our secret come out, you would probably have done your best to protect us, no matter who was in charge at the time. That is what you have been doing all this time, yeah?"

Jack's face flushed. "Yeah. It is. I did what I could to protect those who posed no threat to Earth, even if Torchwood might not agree with me."

"Ianto, you got yourself a good man. One that we are all proud of." To Jack, Huw said, "It is with much honour that you are now family." His smile was warm.

"Thank you," Jack said, looking truly humbled for once.

They watched as the others within the circle finished the preparations. The coven members took places around the altar, one on each side and the third behind it.

Lady Reva turned again to address the guests. "We shall call the quarters, in which we will complete the energies of our circle."

The quarters were called using the Elements. Cari on the East Quarter, placed some incense from the plate that was recently set upon the quarter onto a burning charcoal. She lifted the plate set in the palm of her left hand, and a fan in her right. "Powers of Air," she called out. "Come forth. Jack and Ianto invite you to witness their union. They seek your blessings as an eternal breath in their eternal love. Be here now." She waved the fan into the smoke of the incense, which had familiar as well as unfamiliar scents lingering in the air to spread throughout the confines of the circle. She placed the plate on the small altar and continued to fan the smoke. The air smelled of something like the forest greens and spices of exotic places.

Lady Reva went over to her, holding a square of fabric made from the clothes of Jack and Ianto's robes. She held the square out to Cari. "Do the Powers of Air have a gift for Jack and Ianto?" she asked.

"Yes. They do," Cari replied. She picked up several plumes of feathers in bright colours, much like a peacock. "They gift Jack and Ianto with feathers of a peacock from Earth, a danderlin from Beta Polarius and an oblinok from Boeshane." She placed the feathers onto the fabric.

"We thank the Powers of Air for their gift," Lady Reva stated loud and clear. "Jack and Ianto will cherish your blessings." With a nod, Lady Reva walked over to the Torri and the South Quarter.

Torri lit a red candle, encased in a hurricane glass and lifted it high. "Powers of Fire. Come forth. Jack and Ianto invite you to witness their union. They seek your blessings for the fires that light their eternal love. Be here now." She moved the candle in a circle. The flame flickered and rose higher, brightening the area. Torri smiled. She set the candle onto the altar.

"Do the Powers of Fire have a gift for Jack and Ianto?" Lady Reva asked, holding out the fabric with the feathers on it.

"Yes. They do," Torri replied. She placed red woven cords tied around a red candle on top of the feathers. "They gift Jack and Ianto with the fires of passion, the cords woven from materials from Boeshane and Beta Polarius and a candle made of beeswax from Earth."

"We thank the Powers of Fire for their gift," said Lady Reva. "Jack and Ianto will cherish your blessings."

Next was Cymry at the West Quarter. He poured liquid into a sterling silver bowl. He held the bowl in the palm of his right hand and a shell in his left. Jack realised the shell was from the beaches of the Boeshane Peninsula. "Powers of Water. Come forth. Jack and Ianto invite you to witness their union. They seek your blessings as waves, cleansing and renew their eternal love. Be here now." He scooped water from the bowl into the shell and poured it onto the ground three times. He then set the bowl on the altar. He scooped water from the bowl into the shell and set it down carefully.

Lady Reva stood before Cymry, holding out the fabric. "Do the Powers of Water have a gift for Jack and Ianto?"

"Yes. They do." Cymry picked up a netted bag of various shells and three small vials of liquid. "They gift Jack and Ianto with the calm of understanding and power of love. They also gift communication. The shells and water are from the shores of Wales, Beta Polarius and the Boeshane Peninsula." He set the bundle next to the candle on the fabric.

"We thank the Powers of Water for their gift. Jack and Ianto will cherish your blessings." Lady Reva bowed her head slightly and moved to the last quarter.

Wendy, at the North Quarter, picked up a small sack and a wooden spade. "Powers of Ground," she called out, replacing Earth for a more universal term. "Come forth. Jack and Ianto invite you to witness their union. They seek your blessings as a blanket to protect and warm their eternal love. Be here now." She shovelled the soil and sand from the bag and dropped it onto the ground three times. Then she placed the bag on the altar. Using the spade, she placed some of the mixed soil and sand on a wooden plate.

She turned to face Lady Reva. Do the Powers of Ground have a gift for Jack and Ianto?" Lady Reva asked.

"Yes. They do." She picked up a bunch of trimmings along with some cut flowers tied with woven green cord. "They gift Jack and Ianto with grounding, equality and individually while still being joined as one, and the ability that their love will grow throughout the centuries. This is represented in trimmings of flora and blooms from each world."

Jack and Ianto were expecting a trimming from a plant of Earth, which they were to pot together later during the reception. They realized they now he three plants to pot and hope they would not kill any of the alien plants.

"We thank the Powers of Ground for their gift. Jack and Ianto will cherish your blessings." Lady Reva walked away and stood before the altar. With help from one of her coven members, she carefully tied the fabric into a large sack, mindful not to disrupt the items contained within. She lifted the sack in both her hands. "Jack and Ianto are honoured to receive your blessings." She handed the sack to Morwenna to safekeep for now.

Turning solemn, Lady Reva looked out at the guests. "Normally at this time I cast the final call to complete our circle. Also at other handfastings, our intended couple will enter the circle after it is raised completely. Tonight we are attempting something different for this world, but not unknown among many of us from our own home worlds. We do not wish for any of the energies to slip out from within our circle, so we ask that all parties involved with our ritual of Handfasting to be inside the circle before completion. With that in mind, some of the order of a normal ritual that some of you are familiar with will be changed. Tonight is the dawning of a new time and we thank the union of Jack and Ianto. Do not fear. Change is good. Without change there is stagnation. We have been held back for too long. Tonight is change. Pathguider, would you please help Jack and Ianto find our way into our circle?"

Diana nodded her head and with a little bow went to the area marked off between the East and North quarters. She held a large jewelled sword above her head. "This is a portal between the worlds of the mundane and the magickal realm so that those invited may cross." With the sword, she went through the motions of cutting an arch.

Murmurs rose throughout the guests as she worked. Huw took Ianto by his elbow and looked over to Gwen. "It's almost our cue," he said.

"I...I can see the portal," Ianto gasped.

Huw chuckled. "Indeed you can. Diana comes from a world where magick is real, much like on our world."

Ianto's eyebrows narrowed. "That's -"

"After everything you've seen with Torchwood, don't go arguing the impossible," Jack interrupted. At Ianto's meaningful look, Jack shrugged. "As was just said, tonight is a night of change. I get the feeling that the change is more than just our martial statuses."

"Your partner is a wise man, Ianto. All will be explained during the festivities following the ritual," Huw said.

Gwen looked at them in mock horror. "Oh dear lord, you mean Ianto has more magic than just his coffee-making skills?" she asked.

Huw chuckled. "I'm afraid so, my dear. But it won't be overnight." He winked at her and then gave his attention back to the circle.

Diana had finished cutting the circle and stepped through. Jack blinked as small sparks shimmered as she walked through the arch that was now visible. Looking over at the four, she called out, "Jack and Ianto, we await your presence!"

Gwen hooked her hand through Jack's arm, while Huw keep a hand on Ianto's elbow. Together they stepped forward to stand before Diana. Diana bowed. "We welcome you to our proceedings." She turned her attention to Gwen and Jack. "Who stands before me to be joined in the union of handfasting?"

"That would be me," Jack stated. "Jack Harkness, born on the Boeshane Peninsula as Jackson Franklin Jones."

Ianto could not help laugh at Gwen's face. It was the first time she heard Jack's birth name. "As if we don't have enough bloody Joneses around here," she muttered and then laughed as Jack winked at her. Inside the circle, they saw Martha slap her hand against her forehead while the rest of her family laughed. Morwenna looked surprised but pleased, beaming a beautiful smile in Jack's direction. It was planned that he would whisper his real name to Ianto as part of the ceremony for his own privacy.

"I call this the Union of the Joneses," Jack stated with a twinkle in his eyes and a wide grin.

Diana could not help but laugh. "What do you seek?"

"Passage to the grounds where I will be bound to my one true love for eternity."

With a smile, Diana stated, "So mote it be, Jack Harkness, born on the Boeshane Peninsula as Jackson Franklin Jones." She laughed again before clearing her throat. "Who gives Jack to be bound to Ianto?"

Gwen raised her free hand and with a broad smile stated loudly, "That would be me, Gwen Elisabeth Cooper."

"Gwen Elisabeth Cooper, please escort Jack into the circle." Diana bowed before them and raised her sword so they would walk under it and through the arch. They continued to walk along the first row of guests and stood before Lady Reva.

Diana lowered the sword and gazed at Ianto and Huw. "Who stands before me to be joined in the union of handfasting?"

"That would be me," Ianto replied. "Ianto Myrddin Jones, born on..." He faltered a moment, realising he had no idea what to say. Huw whispered in his ear and Ianto nodded. "Ianto Myrddin Jones, born within the Vortex as Emrys Morgan Jones."

Inside the circle, Jack's eyebrows went up. Even he knew the power Ianto's real name held. Morgan meant bright and a big circle. Some believed it meant a big circle. Considering the circumstances of Ianto's birth, it seemed fitting. He wondered if Ianto's parents had decided on the name after his birth on the TARDIS. Emrys meant immortal. Now Jack's curiosity was piqued, wondering if there was more to the understanding that Ianto and Jack meant that their love would last forever. He did not dare to hope, but if he thought about the last hour, he had a few hints at him having a longer than normal life together with Ianto. He would accept that, if it was true, because to give more thought to the other reason in his head would be impossible. It would be much too good to be true. Hearing Ianto pronounce that he was born within the Vortex was enough to give Jack an extra tingle down his spine and a warmth that spread through his body. No wonder they had ended up together and fallen in love, despite their beginnings. Ianto truly was meant for him. Ianto Jones really was Jack's soulmate.

"What do you seek?" Diana asked Ianto.

Ianto looked into the circle and his eyes fixed on Jack's. With a loving smile, he stated, "Passage to the grounds where I shall be bound to my one true love for eternity."

Diana nodded and smiled at Ianto. "So mote it be, Ianto Myrddin Jones, born within the Vortex as Emrys Morgan Jones." Looking at Huw, she asked, "Who gives Ianto to be bound to Jack?"

"That would be me, milady," Huw stated solemnly. Despite the tone of his voice, his face was anything but solemn, showing the joy he felt for his nephew. "Huw Ofydd Dodd e Jones*."

"Huw Ofydd Dodd e Jones, please escort Ianto into the circle." Once again, she bowed and held her sword high, allowing Ianto and Huw to pass under and step through the arch into the circle.

Ianto felt energy crackle around him as he went over the threshold. He could feel energies stronger than he could remember within magickal circles of the past. It actually felt timeless to him. With Huw guiding him, he went to stand next to Jack before Lady Reva.

The High Priestess smiled at them as Diana entered the circle and using the sword, closed the arch. "The energies are very strong tonight, yeah?" she asked them in a low tone.

Jack, Ianto and Huw nodded, while Gwen gaped in amazement.

Huw indicated with a quick glance to the Doctor, who was seated next to Morwenna. "The Doctor has restored what he took from us back when we first came here. He said we proved we will know when it is safe to be ourselves and can control it. Ianto, you too will have that which is your heritage returned before tonight is over."

"Magicians," Ianto whispered. "My family is alien magicians."

"Magick is real on your family's world as it is on mine. The Doctor has been very busy since his arrival today," Lady Reva laughed. Her eyes went to Diana, who completed her task and went to stand off to the side of the altar. Louder, for all to hear, she said, "Ianto, Jack, I ask that you join in raising the energies to complete our circle. You both always provide such wonderful energy."

Ianto smiled and blushed slightly, while Jack flashed the High Priestess a bright smile. "Of course, ma'am," Jack said.

"Lovely!" Lady Reva exclaimed. "Now onto the next part of our ritual." She gazed at the happy couple and then looked out to the guests. "Who stands before me?" she asked.

"We do," Jack and Ianto replied in unison.

"What is your intent?"

"To be handfasted." Again they spoke in unison.

"What is the intent of this handfasting? For how long do you wish to be bound to each other?"

"Forever and a day," was Jack and Ianto's combined response.

"Who gives Jack and Ianto to be handfasted?"

Gwen and Huw replied together, "We do."

Lady Reva nodded. "Jack and Ianto thank you and ask for your continued support throughout their union. It is with support of loved ones that make the difficult times easier to get through, and the bright times better when it can be shared with those who support the union. Go now and make yourselves comfortable."

Gwen and Huw went toward the seats. Gwen sat next to Rhys in the second row behind Morwenna and the Doctor, while Huw took his seat next to his long-time partner, Edward, who was seated next to the Doctor.

"Before we go any further, is there anyone here who believes this handfasting should not take place. Speak now or we will continue." Lady Reva paused for a few moments, glancing around, already knowing that everyone within the circle only wished nothing but the best for Jack and Ianto. Ianto could not help but feel edgy and barely stopped himself from looking back at the Doctor. He felt silly for feeling so, because the Time Lord had done so much for the ritual there was no way he could be against it.

With a beautiful smile, Lady Reva stated, "So mote it be." She waited for all to repeat after her. "We will now complete our circle. Chosen by Jack, Ianto and Jack will now invite the All Powers of the Universe, known to us gathered here as the Lord and the Lady. Jack, if you will start please?"

Jack nodded at her and then turned to face the guests. He raised his hands high. With his hands in that position, his Vortex Manipulator stood out for all to see. Ianto wondered if while the Doctor was restoring all alien abilities taken from him, if it could include restoring Jack's Vortex Manipulator. He hoped so, and if it had slipped the Doctor's mind, Ianto intended to remind the Time Lord.

"May the place of this rite be consecrated before the gods. For we gather here in a ritual of love with us two who would be united. For forever and one day, until the end of time itself and beyond, I, Jack Harkness and my intended, Ianto Jones stand before the eternal gods and goddesses of all that is." He lowered his hands and smiled at Ianto.

Ianto turned to face everyone in the circle and raised his hands. "Be with us here in this place that is of all time and yet out of time," he spoke out, looking up and yet encompassing all within the circle. "Oh wonderful Lady and brave Lord who takes many forms throughout our vast universe, we invoke thee! Give us your unconditional love and your ever vigilant protection."

Ianto reached out to take Jack's hand in his.

Looking up, Jack called out, "Above us the stars, below us the stones. As Time doth pass remember, like a star above should our love be constant. Like a stone below should our love be strong. Remember to weather the threatening storms. They pass ever quickly and wash away wrong."

"May we make love ever often as we both so desire," Ianto continued. "The world may grow cold but can freeze not our fire. Be us close although separate, though ever together, each possessing the other though Will not through Law. Strengthen each other the length of our union. The Lord and the Lady join us now, and to be with us always."

They felt the energies growing within the circle as Jack and Ianto spoke. Jack was grinning as he gazed around in wonder, while Ianto looked amazed.

Morwenna gazed at the large wreath and let out a cry of joy. "It worked! Doctor, it worked."

"I wish I could give everyone more time, but combining your magic with the TARDIS, I am able to give them this much."

"It is enough," Morwenna stated. She gestured to the High Priestess happily.

Lady Reva stared over to the wreath and grinned. "Ianto, Jack, we have some additional guests who have just joined us. Unfortunately they cannot be here in a tangible form, but they are here to share in your joyous celebration."

Jack and Ianto turned to the wreath and both men gasped audibly. Within the wreath they saw Toshiko and Owen. With them was Ianto's father, Lionel. Also seen inside the wreath were Jack's parents, Franklin and Deanna Jones. Tears came to their eyes. Jack's eyes were fixed on his parents. "Mom, Dad," he said as his parents came through the wreath to stand on the side. They were hugging and smiling at Jack. "We're proud of you, son," Franklin Jones said.

"I heard him," Jack exclaimed. "I heard my Dad! Mom, Dad, you have no idea how happy I am that you are here."

"We are happy to be here, Jack," Deanna stated. "We love you, son."

"I love you too."

"Tad," Ianto stated. He glanced from his father to Morwenna. "Did you?"

"The Doctor said he thought he could make it happen. And he did!" She hugged the Doctor, while smiling at her husband. "I love you, Lionel. I always will."

"I love you too, my Morwenna. And Ianto, I don't mean to ignore my other beloved children, but today is your big day and I'm here for you. I'm proud of you and your choice in partner. May you and Jack find a chance for normal while you continue to defend the worlds."

Toshiko stood outside the wreath and slipped her arm through Owen's. "Jack and Ianto, Owen and I have one wish for you on your big day. That you never let it drift."

Jack and Ianto grinned, tears rolling down their cheeks. "We are honoured to have you here."

"And since their time is limited, shall we continue with our ritual?" Lady Reva asked.

"Yes, let's," Ianto agreed, looking back and the newcomers and smiling.

"The circle is complete," the High Priestess intoned. "We are truly between the worlds, where all Time transcends. What was, what is, what will be, all within this circle. Now we proceed with the handfasting. Morwenna, mother of Ianto, have chosen a reading to open this segment."

Morwenna stood up and went to stand next to Lionel. "We will read a passage that was read at our own union. It is from a classic on our home world. Like Lionel's parents at our union, we now read this together."

Holding the book out so her husband could see, they took turns reading a passage of love and marriage from their world. Jack and Ianto faced them, holding hands, as Ianto wept openly with joy at having both his parents do a reading at their ceremony.

When they were done, Morwenna turned the page of her bound journal. Between the pages was a printed page. "The Doctor got this for me in case this worked. Jack, in this past year, you shared much with me, finding your memories of your parents coming back. You told me what you were able to remember of recordings of your parents union and the Doctor was able to find the passage." She held it out for Franklin and Deanna with a smile. "Would you like to also do a reading at your son's union?"

"You have no idea how happy this makes me," Deanna said, with tears in her eyes. "Jack, I know we had our struggles after Gray went missing, but I do hope you realise just how much I love you."

Jack wiped his eyes and nodded. "I do. I never stopped loving you and Dad. I might have forgotten for a while, but that amazing woman next to you helped bring back many of the happy memories."

Franklin and Deanna started to read from the passage held before them by Morwenna, taking turns with every paragraph.

When the readings were done, Morwenna went back to her seat.

"I have been told that by the 64th century, on the clan colony world of Beta Polarius, circlets were exchanged instead of rings. Both are circles and both represent the continued cycle of love. While Jack and Ianto were led to believe it was of the tradition that this coven follows, they have both agreed to the exchange of circlets, handcrafted by Morwenna with help by her children, Wendy, Torri, Cari and Cymry. It is with love for Ianto that they made Ianto's and to welcome Jack to the family with love that his was crafted.

Gwen and Huw stood up again and went over to Diana, who handed first to Gwen and then Huw pillows made of brocade fabric. The one Gwen held was blue and upon it rested a thick circlet of silver with symbols from both the Boeshane Peninsula and those unique to the Clannagich Jones, with a garnet set in the centre Huw held a red pillow, the circlet on it almost matching the one Gwen held, but had a sapphire set in it.

Gwen stood before Jack, while Huw took his place before Ianto, holding the pillows out.

Jack removed the circlet from the pillow and held it over Ianto's head. "I give this as a symbol of our love, and of the promises I will speak to you on this day."

Ianto's eyes met Jack's as he replied, "I shall wear this ring as a symbol of our love, being always mindful of the vows that you will speak on this day."

Jack placed the circlet on Ianto's head. It fit snugly, like a band and settling on his forehead.

Ianto took the circlet from the pillow Huw offered to him. Holding it over Jack's head, he spoke, "I give this as a symbol of our love and of the promises I will speak to you on this day."

Jack's smile was sunny and full of love as his eyes met Ianto's. "I shall wear this ring as a symbol of our love, being always mindful of the vows that you will speak on this day."

Lady Reva smiled at Jack and Ianto. "Before we do the binding of the hands, Jack had asked to do a blessing of the hands, which was part of the unions on his home world and also had been part of his parents' union. Jack and Ianto will now recite to each other, the blessing of the hands. Jack, I ask you to your hands in Ianto's."

Gazing deep into Ianto's eyes, Jack placed his hands in Ianto's and smiled. Ianto started to recite, "These are the hands, young and strong and vibrant with love, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as he promises to love you all the days of his life. These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness. These are the hands that will tenderly lift your chin and brush your cheek as they raise your face to look into his eyes: eyes that are filled completely with his love and desire for you. These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes: tears of sorrow and tears of joy. These are the hands you will place with expectant joy against your stomach, until he too, feels his child stir within your belly. These are the hands that look so large and clumsy, yet will be so gentle as he holds your baby for the first time. These are the hands that will hold you in joy and excitement and hope. These are the hands that will give you support as he encourages you to chase down your dreams. Together, everything you wish for can be realized." Ianto caressed Jack's hands and lifted them so he could place a small kiss on each palm.

"Ianto, I ask that you place your hands in Jack's," Lady Reva stated.

Holding Ianto's hands, Jack smiled warmly and spoke softly, his voice filled with love and emotion. "These are the hands that are smooth and carefree, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as he pledges his love and commitment to you all the days of his life. These are the hands that will hold each child in tender love, soothing them through illness and hurts, supporting and encouraging them along the way, and knowing when it's time to let go. These are the hands that will massage tension from your neck and back in the evenings, after you've both had a long hard day. These are the hands that will comfort you in illness, and hold you when fear or grief wrack your mind. These are the hands that will hold you tight as you struggle through difficult times. They are the hands that will comfort you when you are sick or console you when you are grieving. These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness. These are the hands that will hold you in joy and excitement and hope. These are the hands that will give you support as she encourages you to chase down your dreams. Together, everything you wish for can be realized."

Lady Reva smiled at them. "That was beautiful," she sighed. "Are you ready for those hands to be bound?"

Holding hands, Jack and Ianto nodded. Their heads started to gravitate toward each other.

"No kissing until I say so," Lady Reva warned with amusement. Just a little more, it is time for another reading. This time it's by Gwen Cooper, Jack's Guardian and best friend of both Jack and Ianto."

Gwen stood up and gave a big gap-toothed smile. "Actually," she said, moving from her chair and going over to the gathering of lost loved ones. She stood by Toshiko and Owen. "I would be honoured if Tosh and Owen did the reading instead." She looked over to the happy couple. "If that's okay with Jack and Ianto?"

"Oh Gwen," Ianto sighed, his eyes watering up again. "Thank you. That would be wonderful."

"Thank you, Gwen," Jack said, his voice rough.

With a bright smile, Gwen held out the book for Toshiko and Owen to take turns reading. When they were done, Jack and Ianto clapped, sharing smiles with their lost friends.

Wiping their eyes, they turned back to the High Priestess. "This was just one more thing to prove that Ianto and Jack are a special couple, with special family and friends." She smiled at the two men. "Would you like to take your vows now?" When both men nodded their heads, she said, "As Ianto and Jack say their vows, they will be exchanging rings. Again." She winked at them.

"Only because the circlets would be impractical chasing after Weevils," Jack said with a grin and wink, making Ianto laugh. Everyone who knew about Torchwood also laughed.

"Would Gwen and Huw join us," Lady Reva said. "And please make sure you have the rings Jack and Ianto surrendered to you." It caused more laughter from their guests while Gwen and Huw made their way up to the altar.

"Jack, would you like to go first?" the High Priestess asked.

"Gladly," Jack said, smiling. He took Ianto's ring from Gwen and then took Ianto's left hand. "I, Jack, do take you, Ianto, as my partner and mate. Never will I seek to do you harm; always will I strive for your happiness and welfare. My love will be your treasure in the times when other riches fail to serve. My love will be your medicine in sickness as my hand tends your needs. My love will be your mirth when your heart is touched by sadness. My love will be your shining star through the darkest of nights. My love will be your banquet when life's table seems empty. With this ring, all this do I promise you with all the love that is in my heart forever and a day. So mote it be." He slipped the ring back onto Ianto's finger, smiling. "I love you, Ianto. Forever and always."

Everyone laughed when both Gwen and Huw held out napkins to Jack and Ianto. Both men accepted them and wiped their eyes before giving them back.

"Ianto?" Lady Reva asked. "Do you have anything to say to Jack?"

"I do," Ianto replied with a nod. He took Jack's ring from Huw, and with a big smile that reflected in his eyes, he took Jack's left hand in his. "With this ring, now do I make my promises to you. I promise to share laughter in times of joy and wonder; to share tears when sorrow touches our lives; to share my dreams and hopes, that our love and minds may grow; to share compassion and understanding during times of frustration and anger; to share all that I have, and all that I am, for forever and a day." He placed Jack's ring on his finger. "I love you, Jack. Forever and always."

Lady Reva nodded her thanks to Gwen and Huw, while Jack and Ianto gave them smiles. They waited while the two got back to their chairs.

"And now the big moment. Jack and Ianto please join your hands again," Lady Reva requested. "And will those participating please join us now."

Morwenna, the Doctor, Gwen, Huw, Rhys and Martha came up to the altar and stood with Diana. With a knowing smirk, Lady Reva added, "Yes, we did change up a few of the players on Jack and Ianto, but it was decided that the Doctor and Martha Jones join in, and leave Cari and Cymry at their quarters. Is this okay with you?" she asked Jack and Ianto.

"Of course," Ianto asked, "as long as there are no hard feelings."

"Not at all," Cari called out. "I'm a bit busy here anyway. So is your brother."

Once again laughter filled the circle.

"It's fine by me," Jack agreed when the laughing settled down.

"Right, Jack and Ianto, I bid you to join your left hands and look into each other's eyes." Once the happy couple was holding hands and losing themselves in each other's eyes, Lady Reva started to ask questions that Ianto and Jack was to answer.

"Jack, will you cause him pain?" she asked.

"I may," Jack replied, suddenly choked up.

"Is that you intent?"

Jack shook his head. "No." He gave Ianto a watery smile.

"Ianto, will you cause him pain?" Lady Reva asked.

Ianto's eyes turned sad for a moment as he replied, "I may."

"Is that you intent?"

"No," Ianto replied. "Never."

The two men gave watery smiles.

"Jack and Ianto, will you share each other's pain and seek to ease it?"

"Yes," they both replied.

"And so the binding is made."

Gwen accepted an orange cord from Diana and went over to Jack and Ianto. She draped the cord over their joined hands, smiling at them. With a wink, she stepped back and went back to her seat.

"Jack, will you share his laughter?" Lady Reva asked.

"Yes." was Jack's immediate reply.

"Ianto, will you share his laughter?"

"Yes," Ianto replied. "Always." He winked at Jack, causing the other man to chuckle warmly.

"Ianto and Jack, will both of you look for the brightness in life and the positive in each other?"

"Yes," the two men replied, gazing deeply in the other's eyes.

"And so the binding is made," Lady Reva proclaimed.

Diana handed Rhys a yellow cord, and the Welshmen went over to drape it across the joined hands. "Good luck, mates," he said with a grin. With a big grin, he went to take his seat next to Gwen.

Lady Reva chuckled, shaking her head. "I'm afraid sometimes it gets worse with particular binding." She winked at the couple before looking solemn again.

"Jack, will you burden him?" was Lady Reva's next question.

Jack looked serious and frowned slightly as he replied, "I may."

"Is that you intent?"

"No." Jack squeezed Ianto's hands.

"Ianto, will you burden him?"

"I may," Ianto replied, also frowning slightly.

"Is that your intent?"

"If I do, someone slap me," Ianto muttered, then looked rueful. "Sorry. I mean, no."

There was laughter among the guests. Huw spoke up, "I'll hold you to that, Ianto."

Ianto gave his uncle a nervous grin. "Now I'm afraid," he sighed and Jack broke out in laughter.

Lady Reva managed to keep a straight face barely. "Will you share the burdens of each so that your spirits may grow in this union?" she asked them.

"Yes," Jack and Ianto replied.

"And so the binding is made."

Diana gave Huw a brown cord. "Go get him," she said low with a grin.

Huw came over to Jack and Ianto and draped the cord. He pointed to Lionel, Franklin and Deanna. "Don't worry, folks. These two will stay in line or they'll be answering to me." He grinned at the departed parents and then winked at Jack and Ianto. "Just saying."

"Thank you, Uncle Huw," Ianto sighed.

"Why do I fear a gang up going on?" Jack asked, looking over to his parents, who merely smiled back at him. "See? That's the look they have when they are up to something."

"Only one thing to do then," Ianto agreed. "Don't do anything to piss off the parents."

"Ianto!" Morwenna exclaimed as everyone laughed.

"Do you feel it?" Ianto asked. "The energy. It's increasing."

"I always say laughter is the best way to raise more energy," Lady Reva stated. "Now can I continue?"

"You may," Ianto intoned deadpan. Chuckles spread among the guests.

"Ianto, will you share his dreams?"

Ianto nodded. "Yes."

"Jack, will you share his dreams?"

"Always. Yes."

"Jack and Ianto, will you dream together to create new realities and hopes?"

Squeezing each other's hands, they replied, "Yes."

"And so the binding is made."

Martha accepted a blue cord from Diana and went over to drape it over their hands. She smiled warmly at them. "I am so happy for you," she exclaimed before going back to her seat with a bounce in her step.

"Ianto, will you cause him anger?"

"I may." The apology for disagreements yet to come was in Ianto's eyes as he answered.

"Is that you intent?"

"No." He squeezed Jack's hands again, smiling at him.

"Jack, will you cause him anger?"

"I may," Jack answered with a lopsided grin. "And I'm sorry," he added softly.

"Is that your intent?"

"No," Jack said.

"Jack and Ianto, will you take the heat of anger and use it to temper the strength of this union?"

"We will."

"And so the binding is made."

Diana held out a red cord to the Doctor. The Time Lord came over and draped it over the other cords on their hands. "Now you two play nice with all these cords," he stated and chuckled as Jack's mouth dropped.

"I'm getting the feeling this regeneration has a bit of a naughty side," Ianto muttered to a still surprised looking Jack as the Doctor strolled off to his seat. "It must be the ginger." Jack stopped gaping to laugh and winked at Ianto. He leaned in close and said very low for Ianto's ears only, "Time Lord or not, I do have some interesting ideas for cords later."

"So do I," Ianto replied in the same tone. They grinned wickedly at each other.

"Oi, the daft Time Lord gave them ideas. Great!" came from Owen. Once again everyone laughed as Ianto and Jack continued to gaze at each other.

Once the laughter died down, Lady Reva asked, Jack, will you honour him?"

"I will," Jack replied seriously, his voice thick with emotion.

"Ianto, will you honour him?"

"I will."

"Jack and Ianto, will you seek to never give cause to break that honour?"

"We shall never do so," they replied together.

"And so the binding is made."

Morwenna walked over to stand next to Lady Reva, who nodded at her. The elder Jones was all smiles and tears of joy as she gathered the ends of the cords and loosely tied them together. As she worked, she stated, "The knots of this binding are not formed by these cords but instead by your vows. Either of you may drop the cords, for as always, you hold in your own hands the making of breaking of this union."

With a joyous smile at her son and his beloved, she went back to her seat.

Lady Reva held her hands over Jack and Ianto's hands and said, "As you are one, yet individuals, please break free from the cords."

Jack and Ianto shook their hands enough to break free from the cords. Their hands joined again, without the cords.

"The cords may look broken, but they will never be broken. From this day on, you will walk as one, yet individuals. That is the blessings of union. Your union, like the circlets, is a circle, everlasting and never broken," Lady Reva intoned.

She smiled out at the guests, clasping her hands together. "And now, it is with great honour that I announce Ianto and Jack are now handfasted. From this moment on, they will be partners, lovers and best friends. Also finally," she added as the guests started to clap and cheer, "You may finally seal your vows with a kiss."

Ianto cupped Jack's face as one of Jack's arms slipped around Ianto's waist, pulling him close as their mouths met. They kissed deeply and passionately, oblivious to the excited cheering and the drumming that started at the same time they kissed. Breathlessly, they finally broke the kiss and rested their foreheads against the other, grinning happily. They were reminded of where they were when they heard Lady Reva call out over the cheering and drumming, now being joined by other instruments.

They stared out in amazement as sparkles fell from the top of the circle. Jack sensed something which felt like the Vortex blend with the other energies within the circle, making the outer edges of the circle hum and crackle. It was nothing to be feared, and if he did have doubts, the huge smile on the Doctor's face as he gazed around him and then over to Jack and Ianto assured Jack it was a good thing. He grabbed Ianto, pulling him close again and kissed him passionately, as if his entire being depended on the kiss. Ianto held onto him tightly as he returned the kiss with equal fervour. Jack deepened the kiss and was vaguely aware of the others' gasps and sighs. What everyone saw where two men kissing, bathed in a golden glow. What they felt was something within Ianto respond to something within Jack and together they made magick flow between them. Or as later a certain Time Lord would explain, they raised the Vortex that was within Ianto to meet the life energies within Jack and it merged into one. The implications were not apparent to the joyous couple at the moment, but they would have forever and a day to figure it out.

"Jack and Ianto still have to perform the Great Rite, but feel free to join in on the music whilst they do so. If you do not have an instrument or noise maker, then simply clap your hands." With a smile, she beckoned the newly handfasted couple to join her at the altar.

"Instead of wine, you both will pour this into the chalice at the same time," she instructed loudly to be heard over the merry making. Jack and Ianto nodded, knowing exactly what ritual they were performing before the Great Rite. They each took the offered small bottle of water from each of their worlds and together they emptied the bottles into the chalice.

Ianto accepted the athame from Lady Reva, while Jack picked up the chalice. They faced the celebrating guests and Jack held out the chalice toward Ianto, who plunged the athame into the liquid, swirling it with the blade. With a wicked grin, he pulled the athame out and handed it back to Lady Reva. He held out his hands to Jack, who gave him the chalice. Jack turned to accept the athame from the High Priestess. He waggled his eyebrows as he held the blade over the chalice that Ianto held out and then plunged the blade in. Following Ianto's example, he swirled the blade in the liquid, his eyes meeting Ianto's. He removed the blade and Lady Reva took both the athame and chalice from them. They moved together again for another kiss.

When they finally broke the kiss, dancing around the circle had commenced, as the music played. Ianto took Jack's hand and lead them away from the altar to join the others near the wreath. Jack's tears were flowing freely as he greeted his parents, receiving their congratulations and hopes that they would one day be grandparents. Jack and Ianto promised them it may not be soon, but one day it would happen. They spoke to Lionel, Ianto ecstatic that his father had witnessed his union to Jack. The man also stated he also looked forward to the day that children would bless their lives. They spoke for a few minutes with Toshiko and Owen, pleased that they, too, were able to join them on their big day.

They started to bid their farewells, and Ianto ended up holding Jack as the older man cried when both his parents said, "I forgive you," about losing Gray and how they will always love Jack and be proud of him. They also told Jack they were aware of Jack's hopes to one day save his younger brother, but it could never be. It was time to release Gray and let him join his parents. Jack promised them but not right away, which his parents accepted. It was, after all, Jack's wedding day and the days immediately following should be filled with joy. Along with Lionel, they also promised that one day they would all be together again.

"You may not realise it right away but the day will come when you will know that we are in your lives again," Deanna said. "Until that time, live well and be happy with Ianto." She smiled and held out her hands as if to hug Jack before dropping them.

The rest of the Jones family came over to briefly speak to Lionel, while Gwen spoke to Tosh and Owen. And then it was time to say goodbye. As Deanna, who was the last one to step back through the wreath, was gone, Morwenna grabbed Jack and Ianto, pulling them into the dancing around the circle. Songs of celebration and love were sung in English, Welsh and songs native to Beta Polarius and even one from the Boeshane Peninsula.

Lady Reva proclaimed that they will forego the Cakes and Ale because there was a celebration banquet waiting for everyone in the garden.

With everyone back in their seats, Morwenna presented Jack and Ianto with the bundled gifts collected during calling the Quarters.

The circle was quickly taken down. It was visibly obvious when it was down, but the guests still felt the energies crackling in the air and within themselves.

Ianto felt vibrant and humming with life as he took Jack's hand. The two men seemed to glow for a few minutes longer after the circle was down. Morwenna then lead Jack and Ianto, along with their guests in a processional with instruments once again playing through the wooded grounds back to the garden. When they arrived, Ianto looked at the garden, now all aglow with candles and hanging lanterns, a table with a spread of food over to one side, with a bar set up on the other. He laughed, hugging onto Jack. "At least, we don't have to be the wedding fairies!" he exclaimed.

"Of course not," Jack agreed with a laugh. "After all, this is our wedding."

Morwenna guided them to a table for two that faced the other tables. They were the first to get their food and drinks, and then watched as their guests got their food, mingled and talked, while others came over to congratulate the newlywed couple. Once everyone was done with their first serving, there was dancing.

It was a celebration that went well into the night, which had included the annual Holly King panto done by the children in the family and a viewing of the CP ceremony played on a big screen set up by the Doctor, before it was time for Jack and Ianto to make their they stood by their car, with their overnight bags in the backseat, both Morwenna and the Doctor explained why Ianto only found out that day about his true heritage.

"It's all in the timing," the Doctor stated. "Everyone had to basically go into hiding where their heritage was concerned. They had to live as humans, meaning to think of humans. I had to use a damper field on them to suppress the magic within your family. For one, we could take no chances of even an accidental incident that could bring forth questions to your family. They also had to appear as human whenever medical tests were done. You might have noticed that your family rarely gets sick, but accidents to happen and trips to hospital usually follow. We don't need Doctors getting all worked up over something that should not be. Back in 1983, we most certainly did not need Torchwood's attention on everyone." He shook his head. "And there goes of Ianto Jones, to join the worse of the Torchwood branches. Thank goodness I had set the damper on you and no one was wise that you are not fully human."

"But why now?" Ianto asked. "What changed?"

"Everything," Jack surprised Ianto by being the one who answered. "We are Torchwood now, Ianto. You, me and Gwen. Do you believe for a moment any of us will pose a threat to you or your family?"

Ianto shook his head. "Fuck no. Not if I have anything to say about it!"

"Exactly how I feel," Jack replied. "Your family is protected now. And perhaps as we learn more about the gifts your family have, they can even help us with our job while they stay out of the danger zone."

Morwenna nodded her head. "I have been in danger zones, but it was in extreme conditions. However, with our gifts, we could possibly assist you in finding answers you sometimes need as you protect the world."

"The prophecy is fulfilled tonight. While you all still should be careful with who knows the truth and that acts of magic should not be seen by your average human, your family and others I had placed in hiding can now once again embrace their true heritage, while still being very much Welsh," the Doctor explained. "And before someone makes a comment about cheating, it's true that my previous regeneration knew about today and even of events to come, but I was not, and still am not, unable to share more until when the time is right. I kinda criss-crossed many times over my timeline, making it complicated, all timey-whimey, wibbly-wobbly and all I can do is let it play out as I remember. Also, what else has changed tonight that played out and I am proud to say I was able to be part of this event?"

Morwenna laughed as she hugged onto her son, while Jack and Ianto stared at the Doctor, waiting.

"You, Ianto Jones, or should I say, Emrys Morgan Jones, as of tonight will live up to your birth name. Again all timing, too complicated to explain and for you to understand. I just knew."

"Living up to my birth name?" Ianto asked, still staring at the Time Lord in confusion.

Jack laughed and then let out a whoop as he threw his arms around Ianto and hugged him. He lifted Ianto off the ground and spun him around in pure joy. "Forever and a day, baby. Forever and a day!" he exclaimed excited.

"That's right. Jack got it. Just listen to me, Ianto. Whatever you do in the future, do not allow Gwen or any other mortal member of your team to throw themselves between you and certain death. They will die. You will not. Well, you will but it won't stick." The Doctor shrugged.

"Emrys," Jack exclaimed. "Immortal."

Ianto's eyes went wide. "Wha?" Me? How?"

"The energies we raised tonight were more powerful than usual. And then both you and Jack have your own special energies you lent to our circle. You both released the Vortex within it, and then with the TARDIS adding her own energy enough so that Jack's parents, your father and your friends were able to join us, the Vortex within you was raised," Morwenna stated with a smile. "When you were born, the Doctor stated that it was possible it might happen, but then you would also be with an amazing and wonderful man, worthy of your love and loyalty, and that together you would go on to help so many, do so much. All wonderful things that makes me proud to be your mother and Jack's mother-in-law."

"When you were first born, we had moments of flux," the Doctor added. "We were not sure if you would actually live or die, despite what I knew. I felt that it could change. I also knew that if you lived, that Jack would find a soulmate, a kindred spirit and someone to assure he would never be lonely. As he would be to you. You are a child of the Vortex, a child of Time and now you are eternal."

Ianto stared at the Doctor looking shocked and then turned to Jack, cupping his cheek. "Jack, when you said forever and a day, don't feel like you're trapped..."

Jack hugged Ianto and kissed him to prevent him from speaking further. "Don't you ever doubt us, Ianto Jones. We are forever. I meant what I said. If I didn't, I wouldn't have said it even if I believed that one day I would lose you. There would still be the chance with reincarnation, as your Mam explained to us."

"But you knew," Ianto said softly to his mother.

"Knowing and actually living it are two completely different things, Ianto," Morwenna stated. "I had hoped. I named you Emrys at the time of your Naming Ceremony aboard the TARDIS, because I did not want to believe I could lose you in the following days. And while the Doctor spoke of the great and many things he believed you would go on to do, he never exactly said immortal. Just a very long and happy life. I wasn't sure if being immortal would be a blessing or a curse. But after getting to know Jack, and knowing that you both will always have each other, I know now that it is a blessing." She smiled warmly at her son and his partner.

Jack nodded, and buried his face in the crook of Ianto's neck, inhaling the familiar and comforting scent he associated with Ianto. "It is," he stated, his voice muffled. Jack then smelled something else, something new and it also belonged to Ianto. He inhaled deeply and raised his head. With a raised eyebrow, he asked, "Do people on Beta Polarius in the 64th century have pheromones?" he asked.

"Don't be daft, Jack," the Doctor said amused. "Everyone has pheromones. But if you mean are they enhanced like your 51st century ones? Well that should be your answer there. If they are enhanced by the 51st century, then it's very likely they continued to be enhanced 1300 years later."

Morwenna gave both men a big grin. "How and when they work, will be up to you to learn through exploration and that is all this mother dares to tell her son and son-in-law, yeah?" She winked at them. "Besides, I think you'll both have more fun this way."

"Dampers are off, Ianto and you will start regaining that which is your birth right," the Doctor said with a satisfied grin. "Of course, they would be the first to show up in you. You are, after all, Jack's life-partner now. And with that, I think it's wise for you two to head over to your hotel now. I'll see you in a couple of days and then I'll take you on the next part of your honeymoon. The TARDIS is looking forward to it. She particularly has a soft spot for Ianto. I'm afraid to say that she believes you are also her child. I'm sorry, Morwenna, but it's true."

Morwenna laughed. "I have no problem with sharing my son with the TARDIS." She went over to hug Ianto and then Jack. "Congratulations again on your new life together. And when you finally come out from that room, you are expected to have a nice meal with me before you go running off throughout the universe with the Doctor."

"Of course, Mam," Ianto said with a chuckle. His face was flushed from the shock and excitement of the day and looked very happy. "You stay out of trouble while we're gone."

"I'll try," Morwenna said with a laugh.

Jack hugged her. "Thank you. For everything. This was definitely a wedding day I could never forget, and with my life it's what I needed." He kissed her cheek and then whispered in her ear, "And I needed your son. Only I had no idea how much until tonight."

Morwenna hugged Jack back. "Take care of each other. And continue to make my Ianto happy. The Doctor was right about another thing. You are truly worth my son's love and loyalty, and for that I thank you, Jack.

Morwenna stood next to the Doctor as Jack and Ianto got into their car, Ianto in the driver's seat. As Ianto started the car, Morwenna waved again and then slipped her hand through the Doctor's arm. As Ianto pulled away from the house, he saw his mother walking with her arm still linked with the Doctor's as they walked along the path to the front door.

"Jack, look," Ianto said.

Jack glanced out the window behind him and chuckled. "Well now," he exclaimed as he settled back in his seat, "it's possible that one day you won't have a Time Lord just as an uncle. You just might end up with a Time Lord as a stepfather."

Ianto gasped as Jack laughed. Jack took Ianto's hand in his as they headed for the hotel they would spend the next two nights in.

~the end~

Title: Handfasting With the Joneses 5/5  
Rating: G (maybe a mild bad word, but otherwise family friendly)  
Characters: Jack/Ianto, OCs: the Jones family  
Summary: Ianto's mother hosts a handfasting for Jack and Ianto.  
Beta by: **milady_dragon**  
Notes: Last year, **bookwrm89** asked me to write a sequel to Keeping Yule With the Joneses, in 2008. I got around to writing 2 parts for her, but never got to the handfasting itself. So she asked for it for her birthday, but it wasn't flowing. Finally it's done and I'm going to have to post this in 3 parts because it's pretty long.  
After I finish the last part, there will be a PDF file that includes the 2 parts I wrote last


End file.
